Calling Of The Heart
by Ikari no Ojo
Summary: Everyone knows of the Opera Populaire disaster 5 years ago. They say that the Phantom disappeared after that, never to return again. But why do I feel like I'm searching for something? Or maybe someone? Someone lost to the shadows of time
1. Chapter 1

This is my first POTO story. It takes place 5 years after the end of the movie. I really hope I keep the characters in character.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones that I created, such as Beatrix, Fay, Armelle, Madame Dollet, and any new ones that may

* * *

_The mob ran towards the Phantom's lair. Their torches and screams beginning to fade from my sight as I ran to get to him before them. Weaving in and out of the labryth, I felt my legs begin to burn from straining to reach him. My hurried footsteps caused me to slip and fall into the water. It's freezing embrace sucked me under in the abyss as I struggled to get to the surface. Bubbles floated to the top as I pushed myself away from the bottom and towards the ledge above. When I finally made it, I gasped for breath and pulled myself up before running off again. _

_I finally found the Phantom's lair but something was wrong. Everything was broken and he wasn't present. Every mirror was shattered into a million glistening pieces. Footsteps interupted my thoughts as I saw Meg walk through his lair. She noticed the same thing I did, everything was in shambles. Meg Giry bent down and picked up a white porcelin mask, the Phantom's mask. Clutching it tight to her chest, she ran away from the lair. Once I was sure she was gone, I let my hiding spot and saw that one broken mirror led to a hidden passageway._

_As I walked through it, the sounds of despair met my ears. The heart wretching sobs made me cry as I walked nearer to the voice. When I rounded a corner, I saw the Phantom laying upon the ground. His white ruffle shirt held dirt stains from the floor and he was holding the right side of his face. "Oh Phantom" I said softly as I approached him and gently kneeled down to him. Placing my hand gently on his shoulder, I stayed there listening to his sobs. "I-I couldn't let her stay...she didn't deserve to stay in a dungeon" he sobbed as I rubbed his back. "Phantom...you gave her the choice" I said._

_"She wouldn't have chosen me! You know that!" he snarled, getting up and glaring towards me. The none deformed half of his face was twisted into a menacing glare as he stalked towards me with his hands clutched around his Punjab lasso. His hazel eyes burned with fierce hatred and rage as I was shocked by his sudden change in temper. The lasso was pulled tight around my neck and his eyes burned fiercly into mine. "I loved you! But you chose that, that...fop, over me! Even after I made your voice that of an angel! No more Christine, you will rue the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" he snarled as I struggled to hold onto life. '__**he thinks I'm Christine'**__ I thought as life began to fade and all I saw was darkness._

_"Beatrix"_

_"Beatrix"_

"BEATRIX!" snapped Madame Dollet's voice, effectively causing me to fall out of my dream. "You will be late if you do not get ready Madamoiselle" said Madame Dollet as I rushed to get ready. My auburn hair flew behind me in straight strands as I pulled my costume on and tied the ribbons of my ballet shoes . Madame Dollet gave me a glance over before ushering me out to the stage. "Madamoiselle, you can not be late to rehersals. You know that" Dollet said sternly.

I sighed and turned my emerald eyes to Madame Dollet, the head ballet mistriss. "Je suis désolé Madame" I said as I got into line with the other girls. Snickers were heard behind me and I noticed her friend Fay flash me a sympathetic smile. It had been 5 years since the infamous Opera Populaire disaster. The opera house was rebuilt to look like it used to, including a new chandelier. I danced with the other girls as the managers, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre watched. Even though they had suffered the phantoms wrath 5 years ago, they still chose to stay in their positions at the Opera Populaire.

My eyes strayed around the opera house as I danced. A brief flash of shadow in the well lit room made me form questions in my head and I stumbled into the new Soprano, La Armelle. Armelle sneered and pushed me off of her. "Watch where you are going you little rodent!" snapped Armelle. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I said as Fay rushed over to me.

"Whatever. you just need to stay out of my way" she said before flipping her hair over her shoulder before walking away in a huff. Fay began to giggle and smiled at me. "She's got to learn to calm down, otherwise she'll be a lonely witch" said Fay. I looked shocked at Fay's outspoken words. "Fay!" I cried at the smaller girl before me . Fay looked very much like her name. She had a pixie shaped face with glistening oceanic pools for eyes. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and went from straight to curly at the bottom. At 5'0" and 17, she was shorter than her companions, but was as lithe as a fairy. Fay smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "What?" asked Fay with a teasing smile.

I smiled back at my friend and noticed that rehersals had stopped. "What is going on?" I asked Madame Dollet. "Armelle stormed off in a huff, threatening to never return. Monsieurs Firmin and Andre are off groveling as we speak" said Madame Dollet with a sigh. "So that means rehersals are over?" asked Fay. Madame Dollet nodded and Fay smirked before grabbing my arm. "Let's go change!" she said as she pulled me with her back to the dorms. "I can't believe we have off!" giggled Fay as I smiled and tried to keep up with my smaller friend.

"I know! We hardly ever do. I guess we should thank Armelle for her hissy fit" I said before giggling with my friend. "Beatrix, do you think you can play me that song your father taught you? What was it again? Eternity of something?" Fay asked, more like practically begged. I smiled and brushed my hair before placing my beloved red ribbon in her hair. "It's Eternity: Memory of light and waves, and yes I will play it for you" I said as I watched Fay's face light up.

"Thank you! I came up with a dance for it!" cried Fay as we walked back towards the theater. By now, everyone had left to do their own things and that left Fay, along with Beatrix, alone. As I walked, my red, long sleeved dress grazed the ground with my steps before I sat down at the piano and placed my slender hands upon the ivory keys. As the meloncholy yet hopeful notes began to ring out, Fay began to dance.

I glanced at her and smiled as my friend became lost in the music my father had written. A shadow up above sat and listened to the music. I continued to play as an image began to form in my mind. A man with a white half mask over his right side of his face appeared. His eyes told a story of a lifetime of despair, heartbreak, and loneliness. Tears appeared in my eyes as I blinked to try to keep them from falling '_who is this man?_' I thought as the song ended and Fay was grinning from ear to ear.

"You could be a great musician one day!" she said, rushing over to Beatrix. "I'm not to sure about that" Beatrix said, smiling and ruffled Fay's hair. Fay playfully narrowed her eyes at me and tried to chase her, but I dodged and laughed. "I wonder how late it is" I stated. Fay shrugged as we began to head back, running into Madame Dollet. "Vous y êtes I was looking all over for the two of you!" she said exasperatedly. "I'm sorry Madame" said Fay. "It's alright but come. It's time for dinner" said Madame Dollet as she led the us to the dinning hall where the other girls had gathered. The feeling of eyes watching me.

Unease crept up my spine and began to give me a tickling sensation. I tried to shake it off of me and grabbed some food. Dinner went by relatively slowly and as we tiredly headed off to bed, the feeling of a fiery gaze that bore into my back returned. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I changed into my night clothes and lied down. It was when I fell into my dreams did the feeling wash away.

* * *

Vous y êtes= There you are!  
Je suis désolé= I'm sorry

Thank you for reading! Please review! No flames, please


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all who choose to read this! This chapter is in the Phantom's POV.

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything that is property of ALW, I am owner however of my own characters

* * *

5 years. It's been 5 years since _she_ left. The Opera Populaire was rebuilt to it's former glamor and everyone returned. It took a lot of debating for me to return. Something was pulling me back. However, this time, I decided that my prescence was better left unknown...for the time being. New ballet rats scurried about, a new soprano became Prima Donna, it seemed everything was back to normal. As I watched from Box 5, my box, I saw a young woman rush on stage followed by the new ballet mistress. Her eyes flashed up towards my box and I felt my blood run cold, but then I noticed she collided with the new soprano. '_You should be careful Mademoiselle'_ I thought. My eyes watched her like a hawk would its prey, and soon enough everything became quiet as they left. I stayed where I was for a few more moments before I got up to leave, my cape whirling behind me.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the young woman return with her pixie like friend. The woman headed to the piano and I rose my uncovered eyebrow to her actions. Sure enough, she began to play. The melody of the music compelled me to stay, and so I watched her play as her friend danced to the sweet meloncholy song. For a brief moment, the pain _she_ caused washed away and the years of suffering disappeared.

I didn't feel lonely, or heartbroken, but instead I felt complete. When the music, the pain of everything came rushing back and hit me hard. Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to keep them in, but the pain was too much. '_Christine...'_ I thought as I left my box. For the rest of the night, I watched her and noticed she could sense someone watching her. The woman was paranoid because of my stares. It was when she finally fell asleep did I step out of the shadows and brushed a strand of hair out of her face with my gloved hand.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review! Oh and remember, No flames please


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter out! In case you didn't realize, this story is from both the Phantom's POV and Beatrix's POV. So it alternates from Beatrix to Phantom and vice versa. No I'm not calling the Phantom by his name until it appears in the story :P

Disclaimer: at this point we should all know I don't own anything but my own characters

* * *

The next day I got up and noticed everyone was still sleeping. '_It must be early'_ I thought as I pulled my cape over me and headed to the roof. The halls of the Opera Populaire were silent and still, peaceful yet unnerving. I finally made it to the roof after climbing up the spiral staircase and once I opened the door, I was hit with the a dawn breeze. The sky before me was painted in brilliant hues of orange, pink, and rose.

Walking towards the edge, I saw the usually busy streets of Paris begin to wake up. A strong gust rushed past me and caused the door that I came through to slam shut. The sound caused me to jump and begin to fall over the edge. A strong, gloved hand grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. When I finally landed back on solid ground, I looked around for my savior. Alas, he was nowhere to be found. '_hmm, that's odd. I know I felt someone grab me and pull me back'_ I thought as I headed back to the door. "You should be more careful Mademoiselle" came a strong tenor voice that seemed to echo off the statues on the roof.

I stopped in my tracks and searched for the sorce of the voice. "Who's there?!" I cried. "No need to worry Mademoiselle. No harm will come to you" came the voice. "Who are you?" I asked, my nerves calming as I heard the voice. "A shadow. You shouldn't concern yourself with me but more with your safety" it said. I nodded but blushed in embarassment for being scolded by a disembodied voice. "It was you who saved me?" I asked. "Yes. You should hurry along and go back inside" said the voice.

I smiled and walked to the door and just as I opened it, I turned around. "Thank you" I said sincerely as I walked away. My journey back was focused solely on the voice that spoke to me. It was a strong and powerful voice, but there were just the tiniest hints of despair and loneliness under its strength. '_I wonder what happened to make the owner of such a voice so lonely?'_ I thought as I headed to the theater area where I heard a commotion. "How could he have left?! Now we will not have a pianist for the opera!" cried Monseiur Firmin. "Now, Now I'm sure we can find someone to fill his place" said Monseiur Andre as I walked into the room.

"Monseiurs, Beatrix Lamont can play!" cried Fay. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her. I couldn't believe her and her big mouth. The two managers looked over at me and I stood there, embarassed at being the center of attention. Armelle stood there, her raven hair tied up into a bun and her storm grey eyes narrowed sharply at me. I was taking her spotlight after all. "Pardon? You are telling me that a ballerina can play the piano? That's preposterous!" said Firmin. "It's true! Let her play for you Monseiurs" Fay insisted.

Andre smiled kindly at me and ushered me to the piano. "Is there anything you wish for me to play? Or do you wish for me to play something of my own?" I asked shyly. "You compose?!" asked Firmin and Andre at the same time. I blushed and looked at the piano. "It's actually a song that my father taught me but I remembered the whole song. There's no sheet music for it" I explained. "Very well, play that" said Firmin.

I nodded and took a deep breath before starting to play Eternity: Memories of Light and Waves once more. Looking up, I saw Madame Dollet and Fay with smiles on their faces while the other ballerinas were in shock. Armelle was standing with a look of shock and fury that I didn't make a fool of myself. Once the song was over, I was welcomed with the sound of thunderous clapping. "Brava! Brava! Bravissima!" cried Andre as he walked over to me. Monseiur Firmin was grinning from ear to ear and I knew that I had performed well.

"We wish for you to be our new pianist!" cried Firmin. "But what of dancing?" I asked, knowing I couldn't perform both. Madame Dollet approached me and smiled at me. "Follow your heart. You seem so at ease when it comes to playing then you do dancing. Though you have a natural grace for dancing, you don't have the heart for it. Your heart is in music" she said before hugging me. I knew then that I wanted to take this offer. "I will do it Monseiurs" I said, smiling ear from ear. "Splendid! Here's the opera" said Firmin as he handed me a book. Taking it in my hands, I read the cover. "'Il Muto?'" I asked.

"Since the Opera Ghost is no longer around, we felt we would give it another go" said Andre. I nodded, knowing the tale of the Opera Ghost from the girls in the ballerina dorms. "very well Monseiurs" I said, placing the book down and playing the first score. After rehersals were over, I decided to head back up to the roof to clear my head. In one day I had gone from ballerina to pianist. The cold night air calmed my nerves as I went and sat down on the ledge.

"Mademoiselle, I would like to ask that you kindly refrain from sitting on the edge lest you fall again" came the voice. I smiled to myself and pulled the red ribbon that was on my wrist off and placed it into my hair. "I'll be good this time. There's nothing to surprise me" I said, giggling a little. The voice was silent for awhile before speaking. "You are a pianist?" it asked. I was shocked and turned around, slowly so I wouldn't fall and got up. "How did you know?!" I asked.

A chuckled surrounded me and it sent shivers up my spine. "You have long slender fingers. Pianist fingers" said the voice. I blushed and smiled. "Yes I am then. My father taught me back when I was still young" I said before I caught myself. '_What am I doing? I'm talking to nobody and telling them my personal business!'_ I thought before I walked to the door. "Pardon, but I need to head back inside" I said quickly before rushing inside.

* * *

Author's Note: thank you for reading! I hope you shall review. Please no flames


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NO I don't own anything but Beatrix, Fay, and Madame Dollet . I wish i owned Erik though

This is in the Phantom's POV again

* * *

Memories of _her_ plagued my mind and it made me sick to my stomach. Music brought back horrid memories and so I gave it up. 5 years of silence and of solitude, it nearly drove me mad. I was thinner then I used to be and as I climbed up the hidden passage steps to the roof, I became out of breath. Placing my hand up to my face, I felt my mask was still in place and with a small sigh of relief, I went outside. The cool fresh air rid me of that sick feeling and I walked near the edge of the roof when I hear the door open. My blood froze and I rushed to the very statue I had hid behind when I heard _their_ proclamation of love.

With my back against the statue, I watched as the girl walked towards the edge of the building. Her emerald eyes were glued to the sky before her and the wind danced on her skin. When the sudden gust of wind slammed the door, I saw her jump and whirl around, only to slip and begin to fall off the ledge. I pushed myself forward and grabbed her wrist before pulling her up to safety. She went to look around for me but I was already hidden again. She seemed disappointed so I decided to throw my voice to make it sound like I was everywhere. "You should be more careful Mademoiselle" I said. For some reason there was something about this girl that drew me to her.

'_you can't love her...you are a monster...after all, Christine wouldn't love you'_ I thought as my hands balled into fists. "Who's there?!" cried the woman. "No need to worry Mademoiselle. No harm will come to you" I responded. She seemed to calm down a little after hearing my words. "Who are you?" she asked. "A shadow. You shouldn't concern yourself with me but more with your safety" I said to her. Her face flushed red as she blushed in embarassment for being so careless. My hazel eyes watched her every move. "It was you who saved me?" she asked me. "Yes. You should hurry along and go back inside" I said.

I saw her nod her head and walked towards the door. She turned around, her hair gently brushing her rosey cheeks. "Thank you" she said before walking away. Her words made an ember spark in my heart. They were two words I was unaccostumed to hearing in my life. Warmth spread through my body from the tiny ember now burning in my heart. Standing still in the morning air, I placed my gloved hand over my heart. It felt as if a tiny bit of life was instilled in me. My cape whirled behind me as I turned and went back inside, closing the hidden door as I did so.

I was in the rafters above the stage and I saw the woman standing on the stage with the other girls. "Monseiurs, Beatrix Lamont can play!" cried the fairy child. My eyes rested upon the woman from before. '_Beatrix? That's a rather...unusual name. Not many women in Paris have a name such as that' _ I thought as I saw her move to the piano and take a seat. The same song that she played a day ago echoed throughout and I saw everyone staring in awe of her. '_Foolish managers. The know this woman has so much potential and yet they placed her as a ballerina?! She is graceful, but not what is needed to be a ballerina'_ I thought as I moved closer to the stage.

Her body swayed gently as she preformed her piece and sparkling gems appeared in her eyes. '_Tears? Why is she crying? She knows not what it means to live life alone! Or to be ostracized by society!'_ I snarled in my head, my temper flaring dangerously. When she stopped playing, she wiped her eyes quickly and I noticed the managers hand her a book of the opera they were preforming. "'Il Muto'?" asked Beatrix.

"Since the Opera Ghost is no longer around, we felt we would give it another go" said Andre. '_They believe me gone? Oh how very wrong they are. I just haven't made my presence known'_ I thought as I went back outside. My rage was eating me away from the inside and when the cool air hit me, I felt the tension in my body relax and my temper began to cool. When the sound of the door opening met my ears, I rushed behind my statue and waited. Beatrix stepped out into the cold night air and sat on the ledge of the roof. '_Foolish child! Did she not learn from the incident this morning?!'_ I growled in my head. "Mademoiselle, I would like to ask that you kindly refrain from sitting on the edge lest you fall again" I said.

I saw Beatrix smile to herself and pull the red ribbon off her wrist, tying her hair in it. "I'll be good this time. There's nothing to surprise me" she said, giggling near the end. The ember burned a little brighter in my heart and I clutched my chest in surprise. 5 years since _she left with him_ and here I was becoming attached to a new woman. '_A woman who could never love me...I'm destined to live alone'_ I thought.

"You are a pianist?" I asked, trying to keep the nasty haunting thoughts out of my mind. Beatrix was shocked and whirled around, however she was slow in her movements so she wouldn't fall and stood up. "How did you know?!" she asked, her emerald eyes as wide as saucers. I chuckled at her reaction and couldn't help but faintly smile at her. "You have long slender fingers. Pianist fingers" I stated. She calmed down and smiled, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "Yes I am then. My father taught me back when I was still young" she said before clamping her mouth shut.

'_It would appear she realizes that she is speaking too much to a person she doesn't know'_ I thought. "Pardon, but I need to head back inside" she said before heading inside. I waited for the door to shut before I went back inside. It was late and the Opera Populaire was dark. My eyes, well accustomed to such surroundings, saw everything and I watched Beatrix walk down the steps. These were the very same spiral steps _she_ took with _him_ following like a lost puppy when I caught them on the roof. The memory cut like a blade and I tried to hold back my tears and rage. Beatrix, instead of heading back to the dorms, went to the stage. Making sure I hid in the shadows, I followed her. She took her place at the piano and began to the play the song she played earlier, but this time was different.

She was singing.

_"Even now I remember, The dream I had on the day you left, When I reached for your tear-streaked cheek, It vanished into the darkness" _she sung, gently swaying with the melody. Her voice, even though it wasn't up to _her_ level, was as clear and pristine as fine cut diamonds. Beatrix's words flowed through her as if she knew the feeling the song was trying to convey. I had only wanted to stay for a moment, to make sure she was safe, but hearing her sing cemented me to my position.

_"I suddenly awaken, As reality intrudes on my reverie, I found you within a crimson-stained man" _sung Beatrix as the tears began to well up in her eyes. Her eyes scanned the room to keep those tears from falling and for the briefest of moments, I swore she looked in my direction. _"Because I now understand, The meaning of the promise we exchanged, I look up at the fleeting shooting star, Shining in the distant sky and smile" _she sung, her words staying smooth despite the inner turmoil she was suffering. I felt my cheek and noticed it was wet. I had been crying from the song she sung.

I couldn't bring myself to be angry because my heart, though fueled by a small, low burning ember was drawn to the woman behind the piano. She kept playing as quiet tears rolled down her keeps in rivulets. _"Whenever my eyes waver, I remember that, Though I gazed into your eyes, I was looking from afar" _she sung before finally stopping. Her eyes turned up towards the ceiling and I saw a small smile appear on her face. "I hope you are happy Papa. I miss you and Mama terribly, but I haven't given up on music" Beatrix said, wiping her eyes gently.

"Your little Angel of Music is still holding music dear to her Papa. I won't let you down, I know you would be proud of the young woman I've become" she whispered before getting up and heading to the dorms. '_Angel of Music...Angel of music....__**ANGEL OF MUSIC!**__'_ I snarled in my head as those three haunting words fueled my rage. '_How dare that little vixen use that name! I will show her that no one is allowed to preform in __**MY**__ opera house without __**MY**__ permission!'_ I snarled as I disappeared within the shadows. It was finally time for the Phantom of the Opera to return.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! The song featured in this chapter is 'Morning Glow', Yuna from FFX-2's image song. No Flames Please


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. The Phantom probably won't appear for a few more chapters he he he. Torturous I know, but hey, I have to keep you guys reading somehow. That is..**_.if_** anyone is reading. If you read, PLEASE review. It'll make me happy

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything other than Fay, Beatrix, and Madame Dollet

Beatrix's POV, in case you haven't caught onto the pattern or forgot. Don't worry, the whole story will not be like this, just the first couple of chapters.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken from my sleep by the managers panicking. Their muffled words conveyed their fear and I grabbed a robe before opening the door. It was still relatively dark out but the golden rays of the sun had just started to brighten the sky. "What are we to do Andre?! _He_ can not possibly be back!" said Firmin, his face noticably pale in the dark hall. "I don't know! If we do not follow his orders, we'll have yet another catastrophe on our hands" cried Andre. My heart dropped as I heard their anguish. Whoever had returned to the Opera House had obviously meant bad news for my managers. '_It's probably the Phantom!'_ I thought, not bothering to hide my excitement. There was something about the prospect of meeting him that intrigued me. For some reason, the image of the man with lonely eyes and an ivory mask continued to resonate within my mind.

I wasn't able to shake his image from my head, even though I had never met a man like that. He was mysterious, an enigma to the world, his mask hid a secret from curious gazes. His handsome face never smiled, nor did it show any emotion. His powerful hazel eyes, however, held all the pain and despair in the world. It tore my heart apart to think of a man so tormented. '_Mother always told me I had a heart of gold and that I should be careful. '__**Being a kind and gentle soul isn't a bad thing my dear**__.__** In fact, it is a wonderful thing. But be warned, my child, that there are those who would seek to use that against you'**__. Mother always wanted the best for me'_ I thought as I snapped out of my thoughts and saw the managers were gone. On the floor was a pale white piece of parchment. Kneeling down, my curiousity got the better of me and I picked it up.

It was a note, addressed to Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre. It read:

_'My dear Managers,_

_How lovely it is to see the Opera Populaire up and running once more. But the matter at hand Monsieurs is your newest pianist. It would seem she is up late every night and has taken a liking to playing music in the middle of the night. __**NO ONE**__ is allowed to preform without my approval, you surely must remember that. Please make sure she is reminded just whose opera house this is and that I do not take kindly to people disobeying my rules. You do remember the incident 5 years ago? Please make sure my commands are obeyed or else a disaster worse than you can imagine will occur._

_I remain your loyal servant,_

_O.G'_

As I finished reading the note, I felt an ominous presence looming behind me. Shivers ran down my spine as I turned around, only to find no one in the shadows. '_I shouldn't have read that note. It wasn't addressed to me. Curiosity killed the cat...Mother would be ashamed'_ I thought before I placed the note back where I found it. That presence loomed greater than before and I felt uneasy. The shadows were watching me, stalking me. My heart raced faster as I recalled the note's contents. '_Whoever the O.G is, they were upset by my playing. I guess I shouldn't have played so late at night. It is my fault'_ I thought before walking up the spiral staircase to the roof. The roof, in the frew short days I've been at the Opera Populaire, became my new favorite place to hide away in my free time.

"Madamoiselle, it would seem you have returned" said the voice that I had grown accustomed to hearing every time I was up here. "Oui Monsieur. This is favorite place to relax when I have some free time" I explained as I sat against one of the statues. A moment of silence ensued and I was the first to break it this time. "Who's O.G?" I asked out loud. I hadn't meant to ask outloud, but the question was bothering me. Ever since reading the note, the question plagued my mind. A feeling in my gut pointed me towards the man I kept seeing, however my mother and father both taught me it was wrong to assume anything. "That is none of your concern!" snapped the voice. The tenor voice echoed dangerously around me and I got the image of the man in my head once more, but this time, his eyes were glaring dangerously at me. Rage and a hint of madness flared in his eyes, his hands which were clothed in leather gloves, were curled into fists. The man was dressed in a black dress coat, with black pants and black shoes. Under that coat he wore a deep brown vest with a white ruffled shirt. A cape was draped over his shoulders.

The image vanished as soon as it had came and I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Monsieur. I shouldn't have pried into matters that do not concern me. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi Monsieur" I said, rising from my spot and heading towards the door. "Stay where you are!" commanded the voice. My footsteps were frozen in place and I resisted the urge to look, knowing full well I'd be met with open air. "Where did you hear of this...O.G?" asked the voice. The voice practically hissed this question at me. When I didn't answer, I heard a dangerous growl. "You try my patientence child!" it bellowed. "I saw a note on the ground Monsieur. It was addressed to the managers. I only wished to return it to them" I said, my emerald eyes beginning to water. I heard a sigh and the voice spoke calmer this time. "Very well. You may leave" said the voice. I ran inside, afraid to upset the voice.

It was only inside did I realize just how silly it was for me to talk to a voice in the sky and not know who the owner of the voice is. Then an idea formulated in my head to confirm my suspicions. Since the voice grew mad when I mentioned this 'O.G' person, why not test out the theory with notes of my own? I wouldn't let on at first, but I would slowly divulge more information of our roof top encounters as time went on. It would be a fool proof plan. Grinning at the thought, I rushed back to the dorms and grabbed my journal and a quill along with some ink. Soon I began to write.

'_Dear Monsieur O.G,_

_I apologize for my late night playing. I realize that I probably had woken you from your slumber and that wasn't very respectful towards the owner of such a prestigious opera house. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. After all, I am new here and have only been around for few short days. If you have any commands I must know, please do not hesitate to ask. _

_Your humble messenger,'_

_'What would I sign it as? I can't use my actual name, otherwise people would know who wrote it just in case O.G didn't pick up the note'_ I thought as I tapped the feather against the page. Moments went by and I noticed a few girls begin to stir in their sleep, signalling that it was almost time they woke up. '_I'll just sign with my middle inital and my last one! No one knows my middle name!'_ I thought with a grin.

'_Your humble messenger,_

_M.L'_

Sealing up the note in a spare envelope I had found burried in my trunk, I managed to scrounge up wax and sealed the evenlope. '_Now where should I leave this so that it's not in everyone's way?'_ I thought as I left the room. Walking around the opera house, I racked my brain for ideas and couldn't come up with anything by the time I made it to the stage. Looking up at the boxes above the seats in the middle of the room, my eyes soon lingered on one in particular during my scan of the room.

It was the box that _ no one_ ever went into, the one that was off limits to everyone. Some say it was haunted, some said it was cursed. But whatever the reason was, no one was brave, or foolish, enough to step foot in that box.

Taking a deep breath, I gathered my courage before heading towards that box. I climbed up a few sets of stairs and rounded a corner before coming to the box that was abandoned no matter how many people bought tickets to the opera. No one sat here, they wouldn't dare. Placing the note in the shadows, I ran out of that box as quick as I had entered. It was bad luck to intrude upon it and I didn't wish for anyone to suffer for my actions had I chose to stay longer. What box was it you might ask. Well...it was...

Box 5

* * *

Author's Note:

S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi =please forgive me

Oh if my French is incorrect, it is because it is done with a English-French translator. If you know French, or speak it fluently, feel free to let me know if anything is wrong. Thank you!

Please review, no flames please


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Thanks to Tricksterstink who not only reviewed, but also added this story to their favorites! It makes me overjoyed that someone actually enjoys this story! :D Hopefully more people will review!

Disclaimer: I think at this point we all know that all I own are Armelle, Beatrix, Fay, and Madame Dollet

The Phantom's POV

* * *

Rage filled my soul as I headed back to my lair. '_How dare she! That little vixen has no right to perform without my consent!'_ I snarled in my head as I took off my cape. Picking up a rock, I threw it at the last mirror that was in tact, even after I broke them 5 years ago. She trespassed and soon she'll learn just what it means to be restricted in her own sanctuary. I shook with rage as I sat by a table and picked up a quill, dipping it in the ink and began to write a note to the managers. '_Those fools...they bring yet another vixen to my opera house! Did they not learn from the incident 5 years ago?!'_ I snarled as I finished writing the letter. By that time, I slowly began to calm down and collected my cape. Heading back to the surface through hidden passages, I ended up by the ballet dorms.

Pausing outside the door, I opened it and peered inside. From the light of the moon I saw Beatrix sleeping soundly. Smirking, I walked towards her silently and stood over her. I contemplated using the Punjab lasso on her, but something inside stopped me. An unfamiliar feeling of attachment that came from my heart was my road block. It seemed as if my heart was calling out to hers to save me. '_I am past loathsome gargoyle has no hope to be loved...'_ I thought as sorrow washed over me. I was suffering from an inner turmoil that I couldn't even explain so I did what I knew would fix it, I left.

Once I was away from her, I felt my heart yearning to be back with her but I growled and moved down the hall to the managers office. Gently placing the note in plain view, I headed back to the shadows and seemingly disappeared from the scene. Hours later passed and I did my daily routine of inspecting the Opera Populaire, noticing Beatrix reading something. '_Foolish child doesn't seem to realize that curiousity killed the cat'_ I thought, smirking to myself in the shadows. My piercing gaze caused her to turn around shakily before placing the note back down on the ground. She was unnerved by my gaze and headed up the spiral staircase to the one place I knew she would head to: the rooftop.

Taking my place behind the statue, I waited for her to appear. Once she did, she took a seat at the foot of the statue that was across from my own. "Madamoiselle, it would seem you have returned" I said, watching her reaction. Beatrix was calm, a rather odd reaction from a girl who just read something she wasn't supposed to. "Oui Monsieur. This is favorite place to relax when I have some free time" she said. Silence passed and eventually a question escaped her lips. "Who's O.G?" asked Beatrix, her tone suggesting that she hadn't meant to say that outloud. I couldn't hide my annoyance at her as I questioned her. "That is none of your concern!" I snapped at her, trying desperately not to give away my position. Her curiousity brought back memories of _her_. '_They are too much alike! Why must God play these torturous tricks on me?! Why not let me suffer in silence without my wounds opening once more?!'_ I snarled in my head as I saw Beatrix's eyes widen. She was frozen in her tracks at my words, her eyes glazed over signifying she was in another world.

"I'm sorry Monsieur. I shouldn't have pried into matters that do not concern me. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi Monsieur" she said, before rushing to the door. '_Of course you are prying into matters that don't concern you, you little prying Pandora!'_ I growled in my head. "Stay where you are!" I commanded, watching as her footsteps halted. She turned around and was met with nothing. "Where did you hear about this...O.G?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. I was met with silence and I felt my anger rising again. "You are trying my patience child!" I snapped. "I saw a note on the ground Monsieur. It was addressed to the managers. I only wished to return it to them" she said, I noticed tears in her eyes begining to form. A pang of remorse washed over me and I sighed. "Very well, you may leave" I said as she ran off. Leaning against the statue, I ran a hand over my uncovered side of my face. '_What is happening to me? God is surely playing a cruel trick on me. He's taunting me with the things I desperately want...but can't have'_ I thought as I walked towards my secret entrance.

A flash of red caught my eye as I cast my eyes down towards it. It was a red ribbon, one I had noticed Beatrix wearing around her wrist and then in her hair the other day. Gently picking it up, I ran my gloved thumb over it. I pocketed the ribbon before heading inside for the cold December air was bothering me. Though I was used to cold elements, it didn't mean I enjoyed them. Once I was inside, I could hear everyone rushing around. '_Tonight is the last night before the show. Perhaps I should make sure they remember to keep my box empty'_ I thought as I headed to my box to make my announcement. When I was finally there, I was pleased to know that they had kept it in total darkness. What upset me, was that someone had stepped foot in here. There upon the ground was a note with a seal of a butterfly.

Ripping it apart, I read the note to myself.

_'Dear Monsieur O.G,_

_I apologize for my late night playing. I realize that I probably had woken you from your slumber and that wasn't very respectful towards the owner of such a prestigious opera house. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. After all, I am new here and have only been around for few short days. If you have any commands I must know, please do not hesitate to ask._

_Your humble messenger,_

_M.L'_

The words in the letter rang through my head like bells. They were on constant repeat for the words had been civil, not harsh or cruel. Whoever wrote this, had felt it best for them to be polite. '_A wise decision. The managers know how little it takes to try my patience. __**She**__ wasn't to quick to think about just what might bother me'_ I thought, comparing whoever wrote this note to _her._ My eyes wandered towards the musician's pit and I caught sight of Beatrix. "I hope that you remembered to keep Box 5 empty for my use for tomorrow night's show" I said, throwing my voice so it sounded like it came from above instead of box 5. Everyone gasped and I smirked, seeing Firmin and Andre as pale as the snow outside. "It's him...the Phantom of the Opera!" squeeled one of the chorus girls, causing everyone to start murmuring. The feeling of eyes upon me caused me to look towards Beatrix. Her emerald eyes were glued to my spot.

My hand flew to my face, a sigh of relief escaping as I felt the cold unfeeling mask. '_How could she know I was here?'_ I thought. Looking from the note to her, a smirk grew on my face. '_Clever child'._

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! Oh and no flames please.


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! Second update today! :D I hope you enjoy this

Disclaimer: NO i don't own anything besides my own characters!

From here on out it will be solely in Beatrix's POV, unless the situation calls for me to do a chapter in the Phantoms

* * *

I sat there in shock as the Phantom made his announcement. '_His voice...it can't be...no!'_ I thought as I realized that it had been the Phantom I had been talking to on the roof. Armelle scoffed when she heard the announcement. "So the big bad Phantom is going to return? Ha! Don't make me laugh! What a joke" she said, glaring at the young cowering ballet girls. "B-but Armelle, you don't understand what he did 5 years ago!" said Annabelle, a 8 year old ballerina. "Quiet you!" snapped Armelle. Annabelle had tears in her eyes and I stood up, annoyed by her treatment of the poor girl. "Just because you don't believe in him, doesn't mean others don't. I'm also certain our managers believe in him. After all, they had been here 5 years ago when he burned down the Opera Populaire!" I said, raising my voice a bit as Fay smiled while comforting Annabelle.

Armelle sneered at me. "You have no right to talk to me. You are just a silly little musician girl" she said. I looked at the ground. "Besides, what person in their right mind cares for a little orphan girl such as yourself? Oh wait that's right, your parents cared for you. But they died in the fire didn't they?" Armelle snapped. Tears formed in my eyes and I tried not to cry. "Poor Beatrix, the lonely half British half French orphan. How does it feel to know that no one will ever love a orphan with no money and no talent?!" Armelle taunted. Everyone was in shock until Fay stood up and hugged me. "Be quiet Armelle! Have you no heart?!" she snapped, her eyes glaring dangerously at the soprano before her. I gently brushed off Fay's arm off my shoulder and ran past the managers, the chorus girls, and Madame Dollet.

Instead of heading to the roof, I went outside and got a carriage to the cemetary where my parents were buried. My thoughts were all messed up, my face stained by tears. The cold bit at my skin and I berated myself for forgetting a cloak. After I got to my parents grave, I fell to my knees. Sobs escaped my lips and I tried so hard to push Armelle's words from my head. '_She's right though...I don't have talent'_ I thought as I shivered in the bitter wind. "Why are you out here? You'll catch your death" came a warm, yet stern voice. Turning my tear stained face to the owner of the voice, I saw a woman in a black dress with blonde hair that was braided and pulled into a bun. "I am Antonitte Giry. Come child, you will surely die if you stay out here in this weather" she said, offering me a hand. I gladly grasped her hand and said goodbye to my parents before she wrapped a cloak around me.

I looked at my hands to see that they had begun to turn red from the harsh sting of the weather. They burned, signalling that they were soon to lose feeling and I was thankful that this woman found me. "T-thank you" I stuttered out. Madame Giry smiled at me. "You are very welcome child. But please, tell me why you were out here in such poor choice of clothing?" she asked. I sighed and looked out the window of the carriage. " I got into a fight with the new soprano at the Opera Populaire. She threw my past back in my face and it was something I never fully recovered from. So in my haste...I just headed here" I said quietly. Madame Giry's face paled and I saw her face turn to worry. "Nothing odd has been happening lately, if that's what you are worrying about" I said quickly, though I felt bad for having lied. Relief washed over her face and a smile formed once more. "I'll take you back. You should remain in bed for awhile. I'm almost certain you have a cold" said Madame Giry as she placed a hand on my forehead.

"And I think you have a fever" she said, removing her hand. I closed my eyes and saw the man in the mask frowning at me. His eyes showed concern and my heart beat faster at the prospect of having someone care for me. When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed at the opera house. '_I must've fallen asleep'_ I thought as I rolled over to find a note upon my night table. The seal was that of a red grinning skull.

_'Dear M.L,_

_I am pleased to know that you respect my commands. Not many do, and they suffer greatly for their insubordinance. As of right now, there are no other commands I need to address to you, except for never entering Box 5. If you choose to respond to this message, place the note upon the roof. Do not worry, I will recieve it. No one else will find it. _

_Your humble servant,_

_O.G'_

I couldn't help but smile as I read the message. Something inside of me told me that I was getting one step closer to finding out who this mysterious man in the mask was, but another half of me feared what would happen if I ever did find out. I placed the note at the bottom of my trunk, hidden under keepsakes from home before the disaster. Looking at my nightstand again, I saw a bottle of medicine that hadn't been there before. I scanned the room, not knowing how it got there without me noticing. A white tag was tied to the bottle and I picked it up.

'_Drink this. It'll make you feel better._

_O.G'_

I smiled wider and decided that I had nothing to lose if I drank the medicine, so I took a small sip and began to feel drowsy. Laying my head on my pillow, I began to drift in and out of conciousness as the sound of that tenor voice singing me to sleep, like a lullaby.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! No Flames please!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I would love to thank Tricksterstink who loves this story. If anyone else is reading this, don't be scared to review. Constructive criticism is always helpful! :D

Disclaimer: I only own Annabelle, Fay, Beatrix, and Madame Dollet

* * *

My managers were panicking once they found out I was ill. They only cared about the music for their opera, not my well being. I laid there in bed with a frown upon my face, it hurt to know that I wasn't cared for and it was the music that mattered more to them. '_Mother warned me'_ I thought sadly as I just rolled over in bed. Over the course of the day, Madame Giry, Madame Dollet, Fay, and Annabelle came to visit me. So did a few other ballet girls and chorus girls. They wanted to know what I did when I left, but I didn't feel like talking to them. My throat burned and my coughing hurt my chest. I had a runny nose and my eyes watered every time I coughed. I was miserable.

The only thing that cheered me up were the notes that seemed to appear out of thin air on my night table. Each one was from O.G and it sounded like whoever was writting to me genuinely cared for my wellbeing. They asked how I was feeling and if I had been taking the medicine. Everytime I fell asleep, there was this beautiful voice singing to me. If I had a fever at any time during my slumber, I woke up with a semi-dry washcloth on my forehead. As days went by, I started to feel better. One time during the day I grabbed a quill, some ink, and parchment and began to write.

'_Dear O.G,_

_Thank you for your concern. Your kind words made me feel better. My managers, it would seem, do not care all that much about my health, they are very much concerned with the opening night tonight and have been trying to push me to play, despite the fact that I feel like death. It is a shame really, only a few cared. Armelle obviously isn't pleased I've returned. She's done nothing but send me nasty glares all day...what am I doing? You do not need to concern yourself with such petty matters. Padon moi Monsieur, it won't happen again._

_Your loyal messenger,_

_M.L'_

As I got up, I grabbed my cloak and looked around. No one was currently present and I took this as time to leave. Stealthily walking towards the stairs, I prayed that no one caught me. This would be the first letter in two days that I would've written O.G back. Something inside weeped at the thought of not talking to him. These feelings of missing something grew stronger with every passing day. Something dear to me was missing, but I couldn't figure out for the life of me what it was. The image of the masked man flashed briefly, but it didn't help my confusion. I finally got to the roof and beside one of the statues, out of the way of prying eyes, I placed my letter. I felt myself getting dizzier and tried to hold myself up, but I fell. Strong arms caught me and I tried to lift my head to see who my savior was, but the headache and fever that were invading my head made me lose conciousness before I could see any details.

When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone crowded around me. "You are very foolish my dear" said Madame Dollet. Fay looked at me with worried eyes and I felt bad for making her worry so much. "I'm fine, really. I guess I just started to sleep walk due to my fever" I explained. Everyone looked less worried and Annabelle handed me a glass of water. "Rest my dear. You don't need to preform tonight. We found a replacement" said Monsieur Andre. Monsieur Andre was kinder than Firmin was, and much more caring. He wasn't as greedy as his counterpart seemed to be. I smiled gratefully to him and gently took the glass. "If you do not mind, I would like to get some sleep" I said quietly. "Ah of course!" said Andre as he ushered everyone else out. I smiled tiredly before snuggling into bed.

The voice that sung me to sleep returned and my misery seemed to wash away from me. Warmth spread through my body like wildfire and I began to drift off into sleep, just barely registering the feeling of a gloved hand brushing the hair out of my face. It seemed like an eternity had passed when I had awoken. Stretching and looking around, I saw a note on my lap. Grinning, I took it in my hands and was disappointed to see it was from Madame Giry. She had just written to me to make sure I was alright, as she left apparently 3 days ago. '_I had been sick for 5 days?! That has never happened!'_ I thought, shocked and albit scared at the prospect of being sick for 5 days. I set her letter in my journal and then noticed a note on the floor. This one had the red grinning skull seal that I had come to adore.

_'Dear M.L,_

_Do not mind the foolish managers or that silly soprano. You have more talent in both your pinky fingers then she does in her whole body. You are also a much better person than she is. However, she will pay dire consequences for being the cause of your illness. In case you didn't realize yet, you've been sick for 5 days. There is a new patron here. I would be weary of him if I were you. Something about him is a little...off._

_Your humble servant,_

_O.G'_

Along with the note came my ribbon. I was depressed for days after thinking I had lost it, and here it was returned to me. My happiness was cut short as a nagging question severed my thoughts. '_How does O.G know I'm M.L?!'_. And in thinking that, fear coursed through my body and I sat in shock in my bed. I was careful not to let on who I was yet, but it seemed he already knew. Looking out the window, I saw it was late and I sighed, trying to calm my nerves. I wish I had known then that tonight was going to be the last normal night I would ever have at the Opera Populaire. Fate was about to throw me into a spiral.

* * *

Author's Note: If ANYONE else is reading this story, please by all means review. No flames please


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again to the always lovely Tricksterstink who reviews! :D Hope the rest of you will review as well

Disclaimer: No i do not own anything besides Beatrix, Armelle, Fay, Madame Dollet, and Annabelle.

Vayne and Larsa Solidor are based off two characters from FFXII so they do NOT belong to me.

* * *

It took weeks for everyone to allow me to do anything. The harsh winter weather grew worse and everyone feared my health might take another hit. Even though they worried, I smiled at them and reassured them I was fine. To prove it to them, I sat at the piano with my hands poised to play. "Beatrix, play your song 'Comet'!" said Fay, her face beaming at me. Giggling, I smiled back at her. Comet was a song my mother used to play for me when I was feeling sad or alone. It had a happy tune to it and I still could remember the words. "Alright, I will" I said, beginning to play the song. Everyone gathered to watch and listen, even Armelle but I feel she was only doing it to not feel out of the loop.

"_When I looked up above at night alone and saw a bright comet cross the sky, It only appeared for a moment and disappeared in a second though"_ I sung, watching Fay and Annabelle begin to dance. My smile widened as I saw a look of approval from the managers and even Armelle held a small smile upon her face. _"Soon memories of you filled up my mind and a growing ache fills in my heart, I wanna be by your side but I can't fly even though I would love to try so I wonder"_. The ballet girls began to dance to the song and I felt my heart soar as my mother's song brought happiness to the people on the stage. Everyone had been very stressed out because the opening night of the opera was pushed back multiple times until I had gotten better. It would seem that they lied to me about getting a replacement because they didn't wish to upset me when I was already feeling down. '_Somehow, I believe that is Monsieur Andre's doing'_ I thought before singing again.

_"If I could fly across the sky like a comet just zooming by, I'd cross the vast oceans just to be with you no matter"_. Fay had the young ballerina's laughing as she began to dance goofily, causing the set changers and all the helpers in the area to laugh as well. '_Mother always said I had the ability to bring joy to people. She said that's why she named me 'Beatrix''_ I thought. Looking over I noticed Monsieur Andre dancing with Madame Dollet and a smile crossed Monsieur Firmin's face as he nodded to me. _"I will never fear tomorrow cause all my thoughts of you are my strength, So as a comet I will forever fly unwavering towards you". _Eyes from the shadows watched my every move and I turned to the shadows. Flashing it a bright smile, I continued to play. I noticed a man walking in with another man behind him. The first man had black hair that hung just off the right side of his face. It was wavy on this side, while on the left side, which was pulled behind his neck, was straight. He held an air of elegance around him and the man behind him seemed younger then the first man. The first man watched the scene with calculating eyes and the younger man was smiling at the sight.

_"I used to hate the rain and just complained how it always darkens everything, Then I remembered what you told me words that seem to echo in my mind" _. My singing drew the attention of the two men and both smiled at me. I smiled back and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Armelle go from happy to outraged. '_What's her problem?'_ I thought. I noticed the younger man wave to her while the older man looked away. _"Even though the rain pours so heavily, it will end and the stars will then greet you, Now when it rains I remember you and think that it really isn't as bad cause I know that". _The eyes in the shadows turned from me to the new men in the room, glaring at the older man. _"If I could fly across the sky like a comet just zooming by, I'll let the light within me pour out to you forever". _ Monsieurs Andre and Firmin approached the new men and were talking to them. Everyone still was having fun while Fay was egging me on to continue.

'_sometimes I wonder just if she really is 17. she acts like she's 8!'_ I thought with a chuckle. _"So that when you're sad and alone just look up above and don't despair, I will shine brightly for you without a doubt just to give you a smile". _ The image of the masked man reappeared in my mind and I saw a crystal roll down his cheek while a soft smile was on his face. That image vanished as the younger man approached me, sitting next to me as I played. He had shoulder length black hair and was as elegent as the older man, but this man had kindness emitting off of him. _"You are always alone all by yourself fighting a battle within you, All I can do at this moment is just to be by your side without a fail so I thought that". _The man, no boy, smiled up at me and I smiled back. He had the kindest eyes I had ever seen on a child, but he also was wise beyond his years. _"If I could fly across the sky like a comet just zooming by, I'd cross the vast oceans just to be with you no matter, I will be with you without a doubt I will be there in a single light, And I will shine on you hope to carry on across the sky, So if I could fly across the sky like a comet just zooming by, I will be by your side and would never leave you lonely no matter what"._ With that I finished singing and stood up.

Everyone clapped, minus Armelle of course, and Fay was grinning like a jester. "You are quite the impressive pianist and singer. May I inquire as to what your name is?" asked the boy beside me. "Beatrix Lamont" I said, holding out my hand with a smile. "Ah a pleasure. My name is Larsa Solidor" said Larsa as he kissed my hand. "The man over there is my older brother, Vayne" he said. A hint of distrust underlayed his words, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "And Armelle over there happens to be my older sister" Larsa said, smiling. Armelle rolled her eyes and approached us, though unwilling. "Hello sister" said Larsa. "Hello little brother" she hissed out. Larsa looked shocked and looked at me. "She doesn't like me that much" I explained. "Peasant" spat Armelle as she walked towards Vayne. Larsa shook his head and looked at me apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry about her" said Larsa. Larsa looked about 12 or 13, but spoke like an adult. His brother, Vayne, approached us. "You sang beautifully ma cherie" said Vayne as he kissed my hand.

The eyes in the darkness burned dangerously at the man and shivers went down my spine. "You sing like an angel" Vayne said as he stood up to full height. He towered over me, as I was only 5'5". He was around 6'5" and had a ruthless glint in his eyes. I was nervous in his presence, a fact that Larsa noted when he looked up at me. My smile slipped and I pardoned myself away from them. Fay, noticing my discomfort, rushed over to me. "Are you alright?" she whispered, hugging me. "He is giving me the creeps. It's like he views me as a piece of meat" I said, looking down at her. Her eyes narrowed at Vayne and I smiled lightly at her. Fay, despite being 4 years younger then I, she acted like the older sister. "I apologize for interupting your merrymaking. I just wish to give my good luck wishings for the opera" said Vayne as he left the room, Larsa rushing after him. Armelle glared at the spot her brother was standing and left the room in a huff.

"That is our patron!" squeeled one of the the chorus girls. Petty gossip such as this didn't appeal to me and so I bid farewell to everyone before walking out of the room. It had been weeks since I heard the Phantom's voice. My heart dropped as I thought that maybe I'd never hear from him again. Visions of the man in the mask played through my head as a slideshow of pictures, but I couldn't place the name to the man. I never knew too much of the Phantom, just that he was the cause of the incident 5 years ago. No one really liked to talk about him, lest they end up dead like Piangi and Bouquet. "_Far from you I still hear your voice,on the wind as the clouds race far beyond me and your smile hides in each corner of unfolding spring, my dreams prolong"_. I didn't realize I had been singing until clapping surprised me and I turned around. Larsa was standing there with a warm smile on his face. I smiled back and waved to him. "You truly do bring joy to all those who hear you sing" he said, approaching me. '_all except one...'_ I thought, but then soon questioned how I knew such a fact.

"You seem troubled" said Larsa as he walked beside me. "Your brother..." I said, trailing off. Larsa nodded as we walked towards the new library that they had built in the opera house. "Vayne does unsettle most people, especially those who do not know him" he said, opening the door and letting me in first. "However, I can sense flames of darkness burning in his heart. Please do be careful" Larsa warned me. "How is it, that at 12 years old you act older than your age?" I asked, sitting down at one of the tables. "My father raised me to be the one to take over the House of Solidor when I became of age. Especially after my two older brothers were killed" he said, looking down. A pang of empathy blossomed and I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how it feels, to lose family" I said, trying to hold back tears. "Oh yes, the 1822 fire. Your parents were killed in that fire and you lost everything" Larsa said, his face saddened by his words. "Oui. I used to be a noble, but that fire...it ripped everything away from me..." I said, choking back tears.

Larsa moved to hug me when Armelle burst into the room. "Sister!" exclaimed Larsa. Her cold eyes glared at me, but then she saw the tears. Armelle sighed and came to sit beside us. "Beatrix, I...apologize for my actions. I realize that I haven't been the best person to be around" she said, her voice soft and gentle. I looked at her in shock. "Why are you apologizing? You are the Prima Donna, first lady on the stage!" I said. Larsa shook his head and smiled at me. "Father raised us to treat everyone as equals. I had a talk with sister here and made her remember just who she was. Fame is a fickle thing you know" Larsa said. Armelle smiled softly and I was jealous of her natural beauty. If she wasn't glaring or being pompous, she truly was gorgeous. "I thank you for your apology Armelle" I said, wiping my tears. "Beatrix, stay away from my brother. He's nothing but trouble" spat Armelle.

I raised an eyebrow. "Something happen in the past that I should know about?" I asked. Larsa and her both shook their heads before leaving the library. Once I was left in silence and solitude, the fluttering of paper falling caught my attention as I watched a note fall in front of me. The grinning skull was present and I felt my heart leap for it. The yearning for what I have been searching for grew. Something was calling out for me to find it, as if it needed me. Placing a hand over my heart, it felt as if there were two hearts beating. '_What is happening to me? Who's calling to me? And where would I be able to find them?...give me a sign God'_ I thought as I opened the note.

_'Dear M.L,_

_I ask you to send a message to my dear managers. They are not to let Vayne Solidor step another foot inside my opera house. He will bring a tarnished image to this place and I will not tolerate it. Oh and do be careful heading back to the dorms. It is late and if you feel you can not make it back safely, stay in the old Prima Donna's room. You will be safe there, I assure you._

_Your humble, obedient servant_

_O.G'_

Looking up at the windows, I noticed the moon was rather high up in the sky, signaling it to be late. I sighed and got up, looked around for any signs of trouble and then walked down the labrynth of halls. My footsteps echoed and as I rounded a corner, someone's hand came up over my mouth and pulled me into the darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: The songs used in this chapter are Houki Boshi, the 3rd Bleach ending and Yuna's Ballad, Kimi he or (To You). Please review and please no flames


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter out! This one is in the Phantom's POV and he's about to make his appearance very soon! Thanks to Tricksterstink for being a loyal reader/reviewer! To anyone else who reads, please review

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my own characters

* * *

Vayne Solidor. The man's name left a bitter taste in my mouth, much more so than _his_ name does. The air that surrounded him made me cringe and I wished to be rid of him. '_What if he comes near Beatrix?'_ I thought. My heart clenched in pain as I thought that. For weeks now, it felt as if my heart has been calling out to someone. All I could make out of this person was her auburn hair. She never opened her eyes and so I was confused as to who it was. This cruel prank of God needed to stop. How much longer must I suffer? I walked through the shadows, hearing the sound of music envelope me from the theater area.

Peering in from the shadows, I saw Beatrix playing a song. Everyone was laughing and they were so joyful that it left a sour taste in my mouth. My rage boiled and I wanted to rip away the breath of life from the cause of this merrymaking, but I felt I couldn't. Listening to the song, I soon felt she was talking to me. _"I will never fear tomorrow cause all my thoughts of you are my strength, So as a comet I will forever fly unwavering towards you"._ She flashed me a brillant smile and I felt tears begin to form and I tried so valently to keep them from doing so but one line she sung just hit me hard. _"So that when you're sad and alone just look up above and don't despair, I will shine brightly for you without a doubt just to give you a smile"._ A crystal tear rolled down my cheek as I gave her a soft smile. Despite my struggle to keep from growing even more attached, I felt that I couldn't keep away from Beatrix. As soon as Vayne and his younger brother, Larsa entered the room, I felt myself glare at him.

Beatrix seemed to have noticed it as well, but continued to do what she was doing. The sight of this man made my blood boil and I settled for just leaving, lest the past repeat itself. I didn't want to end up with the past. _She_ already did enough damage. My heart clenched as I thought about how I hadn't heard Beatrix talk in weeks. Those conversations were the only things that made me feel at peace. _'NO! I will not get involved anymore!'_ I snarled in my head. Seeing Larsa and Beatrix head to library, I decided to follow. The young boy didn't try my patience as much as his older brother did and I knew that Beatrix would be safe with him. They were having a conversation and then I saw him leave. Dropping the note that I had written down to her, I left.

Moments later she was walking in the halls. '_Foolish girl! Did she not heed my warning?!'_ I thought, following her. She disappeared from sight and then I heard a terrified scream along with thrashing. Running through the darkness, I tried to find the source of the scream. I came across a truly frightening scene. Beatrix was laying on the ground, bruised and battered. Vayne Solidor was above her, smirking and ripping her clothes apart. "No! Please...Please stop!" cried Beatrix, her face stained by tears. "You are so pretty when you cry" hissed Vayne. My blood boiled as my hands gripped the Punjab lasso. Sneaking up behind him, I through the lasso over his neck and pulled tighter, smirking as his air supply was getting cut off. "Keep your hand at the level of your eye!" I snarled as he twitched and flailed, trying to get away. I kept pulling it tighter, not seeing a knife cut through the lasso. "You!" snarled Vayne.

I grabbed him by the throat, cutting off the little air he managed to regain. "You will leave the Madamoiselle alone. Otherwise, I will end your life right here" I spat. Vayne's eyes widened an he took off. Looking over to Beatrix, I saw she was knocked out and I placed a hand on her cheek. "so one day he found her crying coiled up on the diry ground. Her prince finally came to save her and the rest you can figure out. It was a trick and the clock struck twelve" I said softly as I gently picked her up. She needed imidiate care and because of such, I brought her to my lair, despite my mind screaming at me not to let the past repeat. Opening the door to the hidden passageway, I stole a glance down at her and felt remorse and empathy swell inside me. We were out of sight when the door shut. '_If he lays another hand on her, I swear I will kill him. No man should ever treat a woman in such a manner...I'm sorry, forgive me Beatrix. I was almost too late. From here on out, I will be your guardian. It's the least I can do'_ I thought as I continued to carry her. Casting her one more look, it dawned on me. "So it was you..."

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! No flames please. I used a line from Paramore's Brick by Boring Brick in here


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, another chapter in the Phantom's POV

Thank you to Tricksterstink who is always a loyal reader/reviewer! If anyone else reads this, PLEASE review!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING besides my own characters

* * *

Weeks passed and she still didn't wake up. The trauma caused on her body kept her in a deep slumber. I sat beside her, hoping she'd wake up. For the first time in the longest time, I was at peace. I felt accepted, loved, cared for, even though she was sleeping and I knew that when she woke up all would change. My heart was calling out for someone to help me, to save me, but I fear it will be one sided. My hand brushed hair out of her face and I noticed a journal on the floor. Picking it up, I saw it had seen better days. It was singed, torn, ripped, but the pages on the inside seemed in decent enough condition. Looking at the first entry, I saw the words: "Where are you now, what are you doing? Are you in this endless sky?" at the top. I decided to read it, perhaps it would give me information as to why I was having these images of Beatrix in my mind.

"_My parents died last week...a fire started while we sleeping and our house began to burn. They rushed me out of the house and we were almost out when a beam fell down in front of them. My parents were trapped in the inferno that consumed my life. I heard them scream at me to save myself, but I couldn't just leave them..._

_I had to leave them...and I heard their screams as they died...I miss them terribly. Music has vanished from my life and I can't bring myself to even hum anymore. There is one thing that brings me comfort. I don't know why but I keep having these images of a man with an ivory mask on his face appear. His eyes tell me a story of a lifetime of solitude and despair. Mother always told me that I was the one who wished to help everyone. Maybe I could help him? But where would I start? I do not know him...or his name...Papa once said that I was his angel of music. But I don't understand what he meant. He said that my talent in piano would bring a man joy someday, but what if it doesn't?...Maybe it could help the masked man?"_

I stared at the journal in silence. The fire that consumed her home caused her to be an orphan. Once a noble, now an Orphan in rags. I felt as if maybe, somehow, it was my fault. Flipping the page, I saw the words "I realized for the first time , I've lost the things that have filled my heart till now, How much you supported me, How much you made me smile". '_She's talking about her parents...'_ I thought, looking up to gaze at the sleeping woman before me.

"_I haven't seen the image of the masked man in so long. I feel as if I'm empty now because that image was the only thing that brought me peace. If I did something good, an image of him being pleased appeared. If it was bad, he shook his head in disappointment. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just going crazy since my parents died practically before I found myself wishing to see him again...if only to rid myself of the loneliness."_

_'I saw her when she did something praise worthy, or scold worthy. I never knew she saw me to...I wonder...' _ I thought. I flipped to the next page and was met with more words on the top that summarized what the journal entry was about. "That I'd lost them was too much to consider, Even though I struggled so desperately to reach out my hand and take them back, Like the wind they slipped through, looking as though they would reach me, but did not".

_"It's been a month since my parents died and the images stopped. An old gypsy lady told that if two hearts are entwined together by fate, the owner of one heart sees the other person and vice versa. I don't really believe her, but Mother always used to speak of such abstract ideas so why couldn't this be the truth? A longing in my heart has been growing to see the man...it hurts sometimes. There are times I'll be fine but an overwhelming wave of despair will bring me to my knees. I find myself crying tears that I don't think belong to me. Oh lord...I must be going insane. I wish this would stop! At night I dream of my parents and I'll go and reach out to them...only to have their images whisked away by a gust of wind. It's as if they are just dust in the wind..."_

_'She...felt my pain? All those nights I lied awake, in despair from __**her**__ betrayal, this woman felt it?...those tears...were mine she cried...or did she cry for me?'_ I thought. Nothing was making sense and I soon lost my grip on reality. The old gypsy woman...was what she said true?! Turning the page, again I was met with more words. "My chest was tightened by loneliness and despair, My heart felt like it would break, But your smiling face remained in my memories, Always encouraging me"

_"The man is back. I would be overjoyed, if it weren't for the fact I spent all last night crying. Despair and solitude coursed through me like the roughest waves in the speedy currents of the river. My heart was on the verge of shattering when he appeared. He was smiling to me, as if to tell me he knew what I felt and that I wasn't alone. He offered me comfort so that the tightening in my chest and the pain in my heart would subside. Even though his pain grew when he saw my tears, he didn't stop smiling. Who is the man? Is he an angel? Maybe he is the angel of music Papa used to speak of? Or...am I his angel of music? Am I bringing light to a man of darkness? Oh Lord please...just...give me a sign...I can't do this on my own anymore"_

_'she knows the pain I've known...but an angel like her doesn't deserve to wallow in the bowels of hell. She's not a repulsive carcass that longs for love and acceptance. Once I'm sure her wounds are better, I'll return her. I won't make myself known, but I'll keep an eye on her...and Vayne'_ I thought as I looked at the next page. It wasn't a journal entry, but rather...a poem.

_"Let's return to those days once more_

_I know it will be alright this time_

_Always smiling at your side_

_Close by your side_

_Where are you now, what are you doing?_

_Are you in this endless sky?_

_Will you smile for me like always?_

_Right now, it's all I continue to ask for_

_Where are you now, what are you doing?_

_Are you in this endless sky?"_

Looking at her once more, I placed the journal by her and quickly looked over her wounds. In the weeks she has been sleeping, they all healed up nicely. Some bruises remained but they too would heal in time. Gently scooping her up in my arms, I walked towards the gandola. Pushing it off the bank with my foot, I got in and laid her down gently before rowing to the other shore. I was going to leave her in the old Prima Donna's room, _her_ old room. Once I made it to the two way mirror, I opened it up and walked into the dusty room. The room hadn't been touched since the incident. I placed Beatrix on the bed and then put her journal next to her with a single red rose beside her as well. Turning around, I began to leave when I caught my reflection in the vanity mirror.

'_...'_ I had forgotten my mask and in a sweep of my cape, I fled from the room and hastily shut the mirror on my way back to my lair. If she had woken up and saw my face...

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! The song I used is the english translation to 'Dear You' by Yuzuki. No flames please


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Tricksterstink who is my loyal reader/reviewer!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING besides my own characters

* * *

A month had past since...the near rape by the hands of Vayne Solidor. No one believed me on the true accounts of it, but they believed that I was attacked. I had the bruises and the scars to prove it. Larsa would often send me sympathetic glances and when Armelle was away from the public eye, she did as well.

The past month was torture. I had no contact with O.G and I was beginning to fall back into the pit of despair I was in when my parents died. The images of the masked man faded and with the trauma of nearly being raped, I locked myself in the old Prima Donna's room.

Monsieurs Andre and Firmin had long since gotten a new pianist. His name is Balthier Archambault. He had dusty blonde hair and a small nose that was slightly upturned at the end. He always had a smug look on his face, or he looked bored. I did my best to keep to myself in the room. Fay and Annabelle grew more concerned with each passing day.

Madame Dollet tried to get me to leave the room, but I wouldn't budge. The room was my sanctuary and I didn't wish to leave...not while Vayne was still around. As I sat in front of the vanity mirror, I brushed my hair and sighed. I had Fay and Annabelle bring my stuff to this room because it was the only place I could lock the door. They didn't ask, but I know they were worried. Picking up my journal, I began to write.

"_Don't act like you don't know me. It's still me I never changed. I'll be here when you come back._

_Those are the words I wish I could tell O.G...if I knew how to talk to him. How do I know it's a guy? It could be a girl?...everything is a mess...the images of the man have disappered. I wonder if he died?...who protected me from Vayne? Why are there so many answers I can't answer?! Can't anyone tell me what's going on?!! Why is everything crumbling at my feet?! Does God love to torment me?! ...why...I promise I'll be a good girl...just...someone help me...Why did I have to be tied by fate to a man in a mask?! What good did it bring me?!...peace...that's what it brought me...where is he? I've looked all over for him...there's not a trace of him. It's as if he's a ghost...better yet...more like a phan-"_

My eyes widened as I stopped writing. Memories rushed through my head and one in particular stood out. _**"I heard that the phantom used to wear an ivory mask" Fay said.**_ Dropping my journal onto the ground and the quill, I stared into the mirror before me. "How could I have forgotten that?!" I asked myself quietly. '_Because Fay said it. I thought she was joking and didn't think too much over it...but the answer has been staring me in the face and I didn't acknowledge it' _ I thought, tying my hair up with my ribbon.

I got up and looked around the room. It needed work but it was nothing I couldn't do while I sheltered myself up in this room...at least until Vayne would be gone. '_You know he'll never leave...he's the patron'_ I thought sadly. Walking over to the huge mirror on the wall, I sighed and placed my hand on it. My reflection mirrored a woman I didn't know.

The once vibrant emerald eyes had dulled down into seafoam green orbs, almost lifeless. Small bags took up residence under my eyes from the nightmares I had been suffering for the past month. My skin had grown paler and my cheeks went from naturally rosey to almost dull and lifeless. I didn't know who I was anymore and it made me sad to know I lost a part of me I'd never get back. A cold breeze teased my cheeks and startled me out of my reverie. '_air? How is there air coming out from behind the mirror?'_ I thought as I felt the sides of the mirror.

I found an opening and slowly began to slide the mirror back to find a passageway behind it. Intrigued by my discovery, I headed down into the darkness. Past the candle holders, past the stone faces in the walls, and to a lake. There was no way across so I decided to trudge through the water. It's frigid embrace enveloped me and caused my teeth to chatter. My skin had just began to turn blue when I came across the opening to someones home.

Once I was out of the deathly cold water, I noticed right away there was an organ in the middle of the area. Joy rushed through me and I tried not to trip over myself in my excitement. It had been almost a month since I played any music and I felt like I had been disappointing my father with not playing. '_I promised you I would continue to play even after you were gone Papa. I will keep that promise'_ I thought as I looked around some more. Coming across a room, I smiled at the swan bed that resided in it and was fascinated by the monkey dressed in Persian robes ontop of a music box. Everything was immaculate and I was awestruck. Broken mirrors were scattered around the area and I wondered just what had happened to cause such pristine mirrors to meet such a devastating fate.

"Do you like my home?" came a snarling tenor voice from behind me. Whoever's home this was, I had certainly intruded. A hand grasped my arm and led me to a gandola by the shore. I couldn't see the mans face, as he was turned away from me. The man was dressed in a black felt robe with the cuffs turned inside out with what seemed like a cross on the back. The robe had two tails that ended at the man's calfs.

He wore black pants and black dress shoes. The man turned his body around and I saw that under the robe all he wore was a white ruffle shirt. '_I must've disturbed this man's slumber'_ I thought as the man finally turned to look at me. My breath hitched in my throat. There before me, with his black hair slicked back, his hazel eyes narrowed at me, his lips pressed thinly together to show his annoyance that I intruded upon his home, and the haunting ivory mask staring back at me, was the Phantom of the Opera!

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! the lyrics I used in the part of the journal were from Maria Mena's 'I miss you love'. No flames please


	13. Chapter 13

thanks to Tricksterstink who is a loyal reader/reviewer! Please review if you read!!! It'll make me happy

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing besides my own characters

* * *

I stared at the Phantom in a mix of surprise, awe, and a little terror. He narrowed his eyes at me more. "It's rude to stare Madamoiselle!" he snarled, squeezing my arm a little tighter. I squeaked out of shock and began to apologize. "I'm sorry Monsieur! I didn't mean to intrude!" I said quickly, causing him to let me go.

"How did you get here?" he asked, his tone harsh, cold, and uninviting. Looking towards the stone ground, I began to feel bad for letting cuiousity get the better of me. "I will ask you again, how did you get here?" the Phantom asked once more, this time his tone more aggrivated then before. "The mirror Monsieur" I said quietly. The Phantom rubbed his temple and glared at me. "I'll take you back" he said before placing me in the gandola and getting in. He stood over me and went to push off the shore when he caught sight of me shivering.

He rolled his eyes, almost as if he were annoyed with my very presence. The Phantom shrugged off his robe and handed it to me. When I refused, he nearly snarled at me. "Madamoiselle, you shall catch your death here if you do not put this on!" he snapped. I nodded and then put the robe he handed to me on. I began to hum before singing softly. "_don't act like you don't know me, it's still me i never changed, i'll be here when you come back"_ I sung. The Phantom grew more aggrivated and I heard a snarl behind me.

"Please refrain from singing" he hissed as we landed on the other shore. He got out and grabbed my arm before leading me up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, he pulled a lever which caused gears to grind to life as he opened the mirror and then turned to me. I was still shivering and he sighed. "Keep the robe Madamoiselle. You'll get ill if you do not" he said before leading me back into the room.

"Do not try to seek me out again. I won't be as kind as I was this time" he said before shutting the mirror and I heard it lock. Sitting on the bed, I changed into my night robes and curled up under the covers with the Phantoms robe after checking the door was locked. I hade made sure that no one had another copy of the key, they knew I wanted privacy. As I lied there on the bed, I began to think back to the Phantom. He was exactly like the man I was having images of in my head. I sighed and closed my eyes, and soon enough I was asleep.

The Phantom's POV

'_Foolish girl! How dare she intrude upon my humble abode!'_ I snarled as I made it back to the shores of my home. Walking up the stone steps towards my organ, I saw something red on the ground. Crouching down, I saw it was a red ribbon. '_the only girl who wears a red ribbon is...'_ I thought as images of the woman I just saw rushed through my head. My head whipped towards the direction I had taken her back home. '_BEATRIX!'_ I thought as I got back into the gandola to head back to her.

'_She was...lifeless. It's no wonder I didn't recognize her. Her spirit has been broken'_ I thought as I tried to ignore the incesent pounding of my heart as I rowed as fast as I could back to her. I didn't want to think about the feelings of how much I missed her over the course of the month, or the fact that I couldn't contact her because she was in what seemed like a comatose state. I didn't want to think about the fact that I failed at protecting her...

I snarled and came across the mirror, pulling the lever and then sliding it open. Walking into the shadow encased room, I smiled softly to myself as I saw her asleep in the bed. She was bundled up in the robe I had offered her. My smile soon faded as I saw her thrash and cry out in her sleep. '_Nightmares...of that night. If that beast ever touches her again, I'll make sure his death is slow and painful'_ I hissed in my head as I thought of the one thing that could calm her down: Sing.

The only song that came to mind was a song I didn't sing for 5 years...ever since _she_ left. I had sworn there would be no more music of the night, but now this one girl seemed to change that. "_Night time sharpens, hightens each sensation"_ I sung as she calmed down and eventually was back in a deep sleep. Making sure to stay in the shadows, I watched her sleep to make sure she didn't have anymore nightmares.

* * *

Author's Note: Once again I used 'I Miss You Love' in here. Please Review and no flames please


	14. Chapter 14

Great thanks to Tricksterstink and Easelygirl101 who both are lovely reviewers! I know that Erik is a little OCC here, but I swear it's for good reasons!!! I promise you, there is a method to my madness here.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING here, except for Beatrix, Fay, Madame Dollet, Annabelle, and any other characters that I create

* * *

It was still dark out when I opened my eyes. Glancing around the room, I slowly realized that I was still in the Phantom's robe. Blushing lightly, I rose slowly from the bed. "You are awake Madamoiselle" said the Phantom. Scanning every dark crevas of the room, I tried to pinpoint his location, but no avail. He chuckled before speaking again. "I'm glad to see you are safe. The last time I left you alone, you almost had everything ripped from you" he said. Tears came to my eyes and I began to feel sick to my stomach. Silence fell upon us, much like it always did. I liked to think that the Phantom of the Opera and I had fastened some sick, twisted version of a friendship, but I knew it was just the opposite. We mutually understood the other and the awkwardness of the connection we held kept us from getting closer.

"Were you warm enough?" asked the Phantom. Smiling to him in the darkness, I nodded. "Oui, merci Monsieur. I apologize again for trespassing. I am aware I held no right" I said. "You are right, you didn't have the right" said the Phantom, his voice harsher then he had intended. More silence. "Did you really mean what you said about me not being able to play in your opera house?" I asked him. A sigh came from behind me. "Do you understand just how difficult it is to keep emotions at bay?" he asked me, his footsteps not making a sound. "5 years ago _she_ betrayed me, 5 years ago _she _ made my songs take flight, it all happened 5 years ago!" said the Phantom. What surprised me the most about him, was the fact that his voice wasn't angry. No, instead, it conveyed all the solitude of the world. Turning around slowly, I tried to embrace him.

I came in contact with only air. "_She_ would've been mine...if it weren't for _him_. He was bound to love her when he first heard her sing" the Phantom said. Sitting on my bed, wrapped in his robe, I was in a trance as he spoke, his words falling on eager ears. "There is not a single day where memories of _her_ do not rip my heart and very soul apart" he said. "Who is this woman you speak of?" I asked. The Phantom hesitated and for the briefest of moments, I saw his mask glint in the moonlight before becoming engulfed in the shadows. "Christine Daae" he said. Her name caused him to freeze, his heart pounding in his chest. 5 years hadn't been long enough to heal the wounds. Standing up, I began to search for a candle.

When I finally found it, I lit it with the box of matches I found next to it. The flickering flame revealed the Phantom to me. Rivers ran down his face as he silently cried. '_He's just a man...a man who suffered way too much in his life. A man who hides his genius from the world'_ I thought as my eyes glanced over at the mask. My curiousity urged me to rip it off and expose what lied underneath it, but my mother's words rang through my head. '_**'Some people hide behind masks in this world my child. Some times they'll remove them to expose what truly lies underneath them. However, you can't force someone to do that. It will be up to them whether you see the real them or not. Be patient my child, in time you will learn how to accept people, even the most flawed ones. This world is cruel and so it's up to you to make a change in the world. Even if it's only with one life, to that person, that one act of kindness will mean the world to them"**_'. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I felt him stiffen at my touch. "She hurt you...deeply" I stated.

The words sounded stupid after the left my mouth because of course she did. If she didn't, he wouldn't be in the state he was in now. "she denied me and betrayed me" he choked out. As the candle light danced on his skin, I felt empathy overwhelm me. He lost a person who he loved and I got to thinking that maybe, just maybe, we weren't as different as we would appear to be. When his piercing gaze landed on me, I felt vulnerable. It was as if he knew my whole life story while I was still in the dark about his. My gaze averted towards the journal on the ground. "You left me the rose...after the incident...didn't you?" I asked, recalling the beautiful red rose with a black satin ribbon that was beside my bed when I woke up. "...yes" said the Phantom, his voice dry and cracking from his silent sobs.

I smiled. "It was a lovely gesture, thank you" I said. The Phantom looked away and stared out the window, his tears long since dried but traces were still evident in his eyes. "Do you have a name Monsieur? Or will I have to resort to calling you the Phantom for the remainder of my time on this Earth?" I asked him, my tone light and joking. A smirk formed on his lips as he half turned to me. "You wish to know this monster's name? Is this a cruel joke? Much like Beauty and the Beast perhaps?" he hissed. His tone cut me like knives and I stared at the ground, something I had gotten into the habit of doing ever since I crossed paths with him. His fierce gaze never left me. "...I just wanted us to be friends Monsieur" I said quietly.

The Phantom looked shocked, his anger disappearing. "...friends?" asked the Phatom, as if the word was foreign to him. I tried to hold back my laughter as, at the moment, he reminded me so much of a young child who was having something he didn't know explained to him. "My name, Monsieur, is Beatrix Marie Lamont" I said. Silence was something that I was beginning to grow accustomed to. Then Phantom's eyes drifted from mine to the red rose that had been placed in a vase of water. The silence was becoming palpable and nearly suffocating. I came to stand before him and met his smouldering gaze with my own. "confiance en moi (trust in me)" I said. His eyes widened and I saw he was apprehensive. For once, I was able to witness the Phantom being speechless. '_Is he really that broken, that lonely, that he can't believe my words?...what happened to him?'_ I thought. The only sound made was the sound of my breathing. "Will you trust in me?" I asked the Phantom, his eyes watching me apprehensively. Just as I was to give up, one muttered word renewed me with hope.

"Erik"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please review! No Flames please!


	15. Chapter 15

As usual, I'd love to thank Tricksterstink, Easleygirl101, and TrappedBetweenRealityAnFantasy for all their lovely reviews that keep me inspired to work with this story. Their support means the world to me and I love each of their reviews. Thank you guys!

Another big influence for me to write this story is weepingwillow2616's POTO story 'Second Chance'. She is an outstanding writer who's story has captivated me and was what inspired me to write my own story. So thank you weepingwillow2616 for writing your amazing story :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the characters I created

* * *

The next morning I felt revived, as if I was a phoenix reborn from it's ashes. Last night's breakthrough with the Phan- oh I'm sorry, Erik, brought the light back to my life. It came as a surprise to everyone in the opera house when I had finally emerged from my "dungeon", as Fay, Armelle, and Annabelle had kindly referred to it as. "I'm glad to see you finally decided to grace us with your presence Madamoiselle" said Monsieur Firmin, a rather distant and cold tone directed towards me. Larsa raised his eye brow from his seat in the crowd as Balthier smirked at me. "I'm sorry Monsieur, but I didn't think I was in the right state of mind to be working" I said, looking down at the ground. "You've been replaced as pianist. Monsieur Balthier has kindly taken up your spot" said Firmin. My eyes widened and I stammered for words. "But please Monsieur! Too much has happened to me for me to be able to work" I pleaded. Monsieur Andre looked at me, his eyes showing me kindness. Firmin sighed and rubbed his temples, about to speak when a voice interuppted him.

"You forget, my dear managers, that your place is in an OFFICE, not the arts" said the Phantom. I smiled slightly as everyone panicked, fearing his wrath. However, I could feel his eyes flicker towards me from his hiding spot. '_I know you are there Erik'_ I thought, turning towards the nearest shadows and smiled. Fay noticed me smiling and elbowed me. "Why are you smiling?" she whispered. My face flushed red and I stopped smiling at once. "I just find it funny how scared they are of a voice" I said quietly. Fay giggled and nodded in agreement. "I know right?" she said as Armelle sent us a sharp glare. Since what happened with her brother, she's become a rather pleasant person now. Her glare wasn't one of poison, but rather of 'You guys are being rude and should be quiet!'. Madame Dollet shook her head at us and then put her finger to her lips, hushing us. "You will keep Monsieur Balthier as a back up, in case Madamoiselle Lamont ever is ill or should something happen to her" said the Phantom. "B-but Monsieur..." argued Firmin.

A wave of rage crashed over me as I felt Erik growing angrier. "You DARE argue with me?" he snarled, causing everyone to jump. "N-n-no Monsieur" he said, his face growing paler with the seconds that passed. "Good day Monsieurs" said the Phantom as he disappeared. Balthier looked over at me, as did Larsa. "Ah well, since you are back Madamoiselle Lamont, do you mind playing for us?" asked Madame Dollet. "Oh yes please do!" cried a chorus girl. "We have missed the sound of your music" said one of the actors. My face turned beet red and Fay laughed at me. "Oh come on Beatrix, you shouldn't be so embarassed" she said, pushing me towards Balthier and the piano. He got up, bowing slightly with that ever present smirk and motioned for me to sit down. "What will you play?" exclaimed Fay, her eyes widening in joy.

"1000 words" I said quietly. Fay looked shocked and overjoyed. "Wasn't that the song you wro-" she said before I hushed her. As I began to play, I started to sing. _"I know that you're hiding things, Using gentle words to shelter me" _I sung softly. Everyone who was doing something, paused to listen to the song. _"Your words were like a dream, But dreams could never fool me"_. People began to sit down, listening to the meloncholy melodies of the song. Larsa and Balthier watched me with analyzing eyes, but they weren't the only ones. I could feel Erik's intense gaze upon me. _"Not that easily"_. It seemed like everytime I preformed, everyone couldn't move their attention away from me. Something about my preformances just drew them in. _"I acted so distant then, Didn't say goodbye before you left"_. Slowly becoming more absorbed with the music, I let the world around me disappear. All that remained was an image of Erik in my mind.

_"But I was listening, You'll fight your battles far from me"_. Erik's eyes watched my preformance with critical eyes. I knew he was analyzing me, writing down my mistakes in his head so he could tell me later how to fix it. _"Far too easily"._ Larsa looked over at his sister, who softly smiled at him. I was secretly happy that Vayne was nowhere to be found. Balthier's expression changed from scrutiny to joy as he began to slowly lose himself in the music. _""Save your tears cause I'll come back", I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door"_. Fay closed her eyes, and I wondered what she was thinking about as she heard my song. Madame Dollet had tears in her eyes and my thoughts went to her and what she was thinking. It seemed like everyone was thinking of something that meant alot to them. I softly smiled as I continued to play.

_"But still I swore, To hide the pain when I turn back the pages"._ A slideshow of family photos played through my head. From my 5th birthday, up to the first opera I had ever seen with my parents. Tears formed but this time, I held them in. I couldn't let Larsa and Fay worry, or have Annabelle fear for me. They all worried enough over the past month. Doing my best to keep Vayne's actions out of my mind, I let the music sweep me away. _"Shouting might have been the answer, What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart"._ In my head I could see Erik smile, pleased at my preformance. He was definitely a difficult man to please when it came to music. I wish I could say he opened up to me completely last night after telling me his name, but that would be unrealistic.

_"But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart"_. Erik, from what I could make of him, was very hard to get to open up. A life of solitude will do that to someone. We are aquaintences now, maybe we'll be more as time goes on. But that's up to him. My smile grew as I felt him smile at me, or was it Balthier? I was so lost in my music, I didn't see him smile at me. _"Though a thousand words, Have never been spoken, They'll fly to you, Crossing over the time and distance holding you, Suspended on silver wings"._ Larsa looked like he was ready to say something, but didn't wish to interupt my song, so I decided to cut myself off after the next part. _"And a thousand words, One thousand confessions, Will cradle you, Making all of the pain you feel seem far away, They'll hold you forever"._ I finished up the song and smiled at Larsa, who seemed shocked and saddened by my decision.

"You look like you wish to say something" I said. He nodded, smiling at me. "Well as you all already know, tomorrow will be the opening night for our opera, 'Hannibal'. I wish you all the best and regret to inform you that Vayne and myself will not be able to attend. A personal matter has come up and I'm afraid we can't get out of it" explained Larsa. "Why not?" asked Fay, blushing slightly at her own outburst. Larsa chuckled and elaborated only a little on the subject. "A family member's health" he said. Standing up, I smiled at him. "That's alright. I would like to ask that Monsieur Balthier continue to play piano for this opera as I am in no state to learn all the songs in a day" I said. Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre nodded, smiling at me. "As you wish Madamoiselle" said Andre.

"How are you feeling?" Fay asked me. "I feel fine" I said, suspicious as to why she was asking. "Because you look rather pale. Why not go get some fresh air? We're going to get back to rehearsals anyway" said Fay as Annabelle smiled at me. I waved to the young girl with a smile before nodding. "I think I'll do that" I stated before heading up to the roof. January seemed to be a bit cold but this time, I had remembered to bring my cloak. Taking a deep breath of the chilly air, I smiled to myself. "Was the song composed by you?" asked Erik, his tenor voice surprising me. Turning to my right, I saw him come to stand beside me. We both stood there, looking out over Paris in silence. "Yes. I composed that song shortly after my parents died" I explained, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. During our talks, I came to find that Erik simply _**loathed**_ being stared at. We never spoke of his mask, I didn't acknowledge it for I got the feeling that if I did, he'd snap. And when you are working for someone's trust, that's the last thing you'd wish to do.

"It was lovely, but no tears next time" said Erik as he glanced at me. He was much taller than me, about a foot and four inches taller. Erik was a little on the skinny side, but I noticed he was gaining his muscles back and his weight. He had told me that after Christine left he had lost a lot of weight. It began to snow and I looked up at the sky, smiling at the soft icy petals. As I danced, Erik watched. His hazel eyes captivated me and I found myself drawn to them, even though I was dancing. Erik smirked and when the sound of the door opening met his ears, he was gone. I stopped dancing just as Balthier walked through the door. "Shouldn't you be at rehearsals?" I asked. Balthier gave me a sideways smirk and I rolled my eyes, well aware of Erik's eyes watching me. "So I heard you had a run in with Monsieur Vayne Solidor" said Balthier, coming to stand beside me in the very spot Erik had been standing just moments before.

"I'd rather not talk about it Monsieur" I said softly, my eyes turning up to the sky. "Ah but of course. How silly of me" Balthier said. "You are British, aren't you?" I asked him, noticing his accent. Balthier flashed me an award winning smile and I felt a blush cover my face. A dangerous growl echoed inside my mind and I knew Erik was displeased. "Yes I am in fact. Why thank you for noticing" he said, bowing in a goofy manner. I couldn't help but to laugh at his antics. "Well, I only came out to get a breath of fresh air. I must be heading back" said Balthier as he headed back inside. Once the cost was clear, I sighed and looked around. "You can come out now Erik" I said softly. A shadow came to stand beside me. Looking over at him, I saw a distant look in his eyes. Thinking it better not to pry, I decided to keep my mouth shut. "Something is bothering you" said Erik, his eyes glancing at me. "Well...uh..." I said, trailing off. "I was hoping to know a little of your past, however if you aren't completely convinced of me being trustworthy, I understand and you don't need to tell me" I said hastily.

"Madamoiselle, my tale isn't one of sunshine and puppy dogs" snapped Erik, he wasn't pleased with my actions. "I lived a life of pain!" he said, his eyes clouding over with memories of the past. It was when tears quietly rolled down his cheeks that I felt my heart begin to break. I cursed everyone who hurt him, especially Christine Daae. No man deserves such pain. Looking over at him, I placed my hand on his shoulder and watched him flinched. "Monsieur Erik, if there is anything you wish for me to do, just tell me. If I have to earn your trust in order to gain your friendship, than I will do all that I have to" I said, smiling. Erik turned to me, his eyes dull. "...why would you do this?" he asked, his shock at my kindess evident. "Because no one deserves to be alone"  


* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review as reviews make me update quicker. The song used is from FFX-2 and is '1000 Words'. No flames please


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and favorites guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update! Today was my sister's college graduation and I didn't get to update sooner. I love all of you :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything besides the characters I created.

Erik's POV

* * *

I watched Beatrix as she twirled and spun through the snowflakes that fell to earth from the frozen heavens. Her smile radiated through the dismal weather and I found myself drawn to her. My eyes couldn't be torn from her and a small smile began to grow. '_Such a beauty could never love a beast'_ I thought as my happy mood began to fade. The sour truth stared at me in the face, refusing to move away from my line of sight. Even as attached to her as I was becoming, the heart of ice that resided in my chest wouldn't thaw. The eternal winter of my soul left me dejected and I saw Beatrix look at me. Her eyes were filled with so many questions, but to my relief, she never voiced them. Beatrix was an enigma to me, though I knew her past. She was kind when I knew she'd turn and run if she knew the secret that lied under my mask. Her smile warmed my heart, even though I fought to keep it frozen. I didn't want to make that same mistake twice.

A gentle soul was inside this young woman who chose to stand in shadow with me, the phantom that time forgot. "I wrote a poem last night while we were talking" Beatrix said, while her body spun through the falling snow. "That was what you were writing down?" I asked, glad to have at least _one_ question out of many answered about last night. "Would you like to hear it?" I heard her ask. "That would be a pleasure Madamoiselle" I said, faintly smiling. It was hard not to smile around Beatrix. Despite the hardships she went through recently, she still pressed onwards. Her determination to live up to her name was hard to ignore and not admire.

_ "It keeps coming back to me_

_I remember this pain_

_Ir spreads across my eyes_

_Everything is dull_

_Everyone's smiling, they're smiling_

_It pushes me far far away_

_I can't understand_

_Everything is blue_

_Can you hear me out there?_

_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_

_I'm gazing from the distance and_

_I feel everything pass through me_

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_

_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_

_I can't seem to find my way out alone_

_Can you wake me?_

_I know when I let it in_

_It hides love from this moment_

_So I guard it close_

_I watch the move it makes_

_But ir gets me, but it gets me_

_I wish I could understand how I_

_Could make it disappear, make it disappear_

_Anyone out there hear me now?_

_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_

_Kiss my lips and maybe you can take to your world for now_

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_

_Please make it all go away_

_Am I ever gonna feel myself again?_

_I hope I will_

_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_

_I'm gazing from the distance and_

_I feel everything pass through me_

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_

_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_

_I can't seem to find my way out alone_

_Can you wake me?"_

I stood there in awe of her poem as she recited it. '_this girl...no woman, is a hidden bundle of talents. Her parents would be proud of her...if only they could see her now'_ I thought as she finished reciting the poem. Our companion of silence fell over us and I saw Beatrix struggle for the words that I could see were forming in her mind. "...it was about you" she said softly and I almost couldn't hear her at first. Frozen in my spot, her words echoed off the walls of my mind. '_it was about you'_. I kept playing those words over and over again until they were permanently engraved into my brain. Raising an eyebrow, I stared at her in shock. "Me?" I managed to breathe out. Beatrix nodded and smiled lightly. "The images of you that my mind conjured up plus finally meeting you caused so many things to fall together. You are an enigma to me Erik, and the poem I wrote about you only skims the surface of who you are. I just hope in time you'll let me know all of you" she said.

'_A saint...this woman is a saint, but I can not stand God's cruel tricks any longer'_ I thought as I turned away from her. "You are better off not understanding" I said quietly. Beatrix did not argue, but I could tell she wanted to. She would never anger anyone if it could be avoided. She was so different from Christine in many ways, yet at times was just like her. "You should go back inside Madamoiselle" I said, walking her to the door. "Please Erik, you can call me Beatrix" she said, smiling. My heart's flame began to burn brighter and I tried not to smile back. I was out of character with her around, but maybe, just maybe that's because I was at peace with her. My eyes narrowed as she opened the door. "It must be late" I stated as she tried to hold back a shudder. Taking my cloak off, I placed it over hers. "You must learn to dress warmly. Otherwise I will forbid you from coming out in the dead of winter" I said harshly. She looked down at the ground and wrung her hands together in a nervous motion. "I'm sorry Erik. I don't wish to go to inside on my own though. What if Vayne is in the shadows?" she asked.

'_ah. a logical fear. Perhaps I should escourt her to bed?'_ I thought as I opened the hidden passage door. Beatrix stared in awe of it before taking my gloved hand in hers and heading inside. After many twists and turns, I saw the old Prima Donna's room and I swiftly, but quietly opened the door. "Er- Monsieur, I thank you for your kindness" said Beatrix. In the shadows my eyebrow raised under my mask. "Beatrix! There you are" cried Fay as she ran towards me with Balthier. Sinking back into the shadows, I kept my eye on the trio. "You are up late" Beatrix said to Fay. "Well...I couldn't sleep and Balth-Monsieur Archambault here escourted me back to the dorms after finding me in the library" said Fay, her face flushed. Beatrix smiled at the two. "Thank you Monsieur. Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to sleep" she said before leaving her friend with Balthier. My temper flared slightly at the sight of Balthier but subsided when I saw his hand rest within the grasp of Fay's tiny hand. Once the duo left, I went inside and saw Beatrix writing in her journal. She seemed oblivious of my presence and her eyes looked heavy as she began to doze off, soon falling asleep.

My curiosity got the better of me and I quietly picked up her journal, looking at the new entry she wrote.

"_Today was a better day! I don't understand why, but having Erik around helps me feel at ease and the demons that haunt me are kept at bay. The nightmare with Vayne has hardly been in my mind, Erik just seems to have this effect on me. He may have frozen heart, but I know there's a reason for it. He's cold, distant, and an enigma. He's the puzzle that I can't figure out no matter how hard I try to read him. It's almost as if he doesn't wish for me to know anything about him. So far he's been nothing but sweet to me, almost protective. It's like he's the sibling I never had! I don't see why the prospect of that makes me happy, but it does. Erik intrigues me and I have to try to keep my curiousity at bay when I'm around him. Too much prying could land me in hot water, and something about Erik tells me that I do not wish to see him angry. Though he's been kind to me, his patience isn't a thing he has an abundance of. He harbors this edge to his voice, as if your treading in dangerous territory if you don't listen. When Erik glares, you best stop whatever it is you are doing because it's a sign that you don't have much time left before he snaps._

_Despite this, I don't find him dangerous. He hasn't threatened me yet. Everyone says that the Phantom of the Opera killed two men 5 years ago. One was hung and the other was strangled to death. I can't picture Erik doing such things. Sure he seems to harbor a temper, and is filled with despair and lonliness, but I know there's something good inside of him! There just has to be! I guess that's why I wrote that poem for him...because I wanted him to see what I came up about him...why do I feel this way about Erik? I'm torn between friendship and longing for something more. I want to say that what I feel for him is just how a sister would feel for a brother...but I can't....I can't say that. I'm thrown through a loop and it's driving me crazy. I don't want to let on because I don't wish for Erik to worry, or worse, grow suspicious and angry. Mama, Papa...please...lend me some help...I'm so lost now. Give me a sign, a helping hand, something!"_

Looking over at Beatrix's sleeping form, I sighed and placed her journal back the way it had been before as I brushed a strand of hair from her face. While I will admit I am attached to the woman before me, it wasn't a romantic attachment. '_After all, I can't be loved...so why begin to feel something that will not and can not be reciprocated?' _ I thought as my gaze lingered on her before swiftly retreating through the mirror to head to my lair. Beatrix's words both saddened and confounded me. For once, I couldn't find the answer to any of the questions that ran through my head. Too many questions buzzed around my skull and I put a hand to my head, rubbing my temple in annoyance. "I need to end this before it escalates..." I muttered to myself in the darkness of the tunnels, my words fading into the darkness that I soon became encased in. Despite my usually impecable sense of detection, the soft footsteps behind me didn't reach my ears as I continued to mull over what I had discovered in Beatrix's journal.

A hand lightly pressed against my side, causing me to whirl around. My rage subsided when I saw Fay staring up at me. Raising an eyebrow, I felt confusion wash over me again. "Yes?" I said. "Uh...Pardon my intrustion Monsieur but I seem to have fallen down here. I didn't mean to I swear Monsieur! But you see Vayne..." she trailed off as my anger flared again. My leather gloved hands were curled into fists, Fay's eyes widening. "Monsieur?" she asked. "That...man is back in my opera house?" I roared, causing Fay to back up into the wall. She kept silent and looked away. "I will show you the way out Madamoiselle. Do be careful though, that man is dangerous" I said, grabbing her arm only half conciously making sure I didn't grip too hard to leave bruises. Fay was dragged behind me like a rag doll and I opened the door that was hidden in one of the passageways. "This will lead you to the dormitories. Do not ask questions" I said, adding the last piece as a warning. Fay nodded and as she was leaving, she turned to me. "My name's Fay monsieur" said Fay, smiling before leaving.

Once she was gone, I was left with my thoughts again. My rage failed to subside as the thought of Vayne touching Beatrix inappropriately flashed in my head. Her tears, her cries for help that went unanswered, his filthy hands groping and riping apart articles of clothing, his lecherous eyes upon her. Snarling I turned back and ran to the Prima Donna's old room to make sure she was alright. I couldn't say for sure just what inside of me feel such fear over her safety, but I knew that as long as Vayne was in the opera house, MY opera house, Beatrix wouldn't be left alone without anyone or my watchful eyes on her. Upon reaching the double sided mirror, I saw her sleeping peacefuly and I opened it, before stepping into the room and shutting it. Looking at her in the shadows, I sighed and then turned to the window. "_maybe you can take to your world for now"_ I recited softly as the snow continued to fall quietly outside.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please Review! No Flames Please! Oh and Olivia Lufkin's 'Winter Sleep' is used as the poem that Beatrix had written about Erik


	17. Chapter 17

Oh my! It's been so long since I've last updated this story. I'm terribly sorry to all those who enjoy this story, I had just lost my muse for quite a bit there.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I found myself in the home of Erik. Standing up, I stretched and ran a hand through my hair before leaving to take a look around. His home hadn't changed since I had last stepped foot in here weeks ago by accident. Burnt pieces of paper littered the ground and the organ looked untouched. Frowning at that thought, I approached the organ and sat down. The organ was magnificent, I hadn't gotten a chance to admire it's beauty before as I had been chased out by Erik. Placing my hands upon the keys, I began to play a song that I had composed only recently on the anniversary of the death of my parents.

The sorrowful melody echoed throughout his home, making the notes sound almost full of despair. Closing my eyes, I became lost in the music as images of Mama, Papa, and Erik flowed through my mind. Mama and Papa were dancing, Erik stayed in the shadow with his hazel gaze upon me. Tears filled their eyes as the song continued and I felt my heart tug at the strings. Without my family here, life was hard. But ever since I met Fay, Annabelle, Balthier, Larsa, and of course Erik, I felt the wounds slowly beginning to heal. The feeling of a firm but warm hand upon my shoulder made me open my eyes and cry. As my tears slowly came to a stop the music faded away. Wiping my eyes I turned my attention back to Erik's home. Picking up a piece of paper, I saw it to be a piece of sheet music. The scribbled handwriting that matched the letters that 'O.G' sent around crossed out notes, as if they didn't fit the piece he was working on.

As I walked around, a piece of paper with what seemed like a drawing on it caught my eye. The parchment was singed and badly crinkled, but when I opened it up, I saw a woman staring back at me. She had brown hair that curled and warm brown eyes, a soft smile upon her face. Her eyes told a story of innocence and mourning. Smiling lightly, I placed the parchment back down where I found it before something red caught my eye. Walking towards it, I saw my red ribbon resting upon an ivory white half mask beside a red rose with a black silk ribbon. My heart pounded as I picked it up, relieved to know that the ribbon my mother had given me shortly before the disaster was safe. "Madamoiselle, it is not nice to stick one's nose in other's business" said Erik from beside me.

I whirled around to see him giving me a half smirk, his mask in place over the right side of his face. "But-" I started, pointing to the mask on the table. "A spare my dear" he said, his tone indicating he wished to speak of nothing that concerned his mask. Silence fell upon us and this time it was Erik who broke it. "That song you played was beautiful" he said. I blushed and smiled sheepishly. "You heard that?" I said. Erik nodded before removing his cape. "I had just been on my way back when your song met me. It was a sorrowful song" he noted. "I wrote it, based off my parents death. I call it 'Remembering Sunday'" I said softly. "They died on a Sunday?" asked Erik. I nodded, sitting on the organ bench. He was tense, his gaze becoming remorseful and he placed a hand over his eyes. "What have I done?" he asked himself.

"What do you mean Erik?" I asked, confused by his words. Erik shook, guilt coursing through him like rapids. "That was the night of Don Juan Triumphant! The night I...set this Opera house aflame" he said, grabbing his head. "The buildings surrounding this place were burnt to the ground as well...and the houses near those suffered as well" he said quietly. My eyes widened as I remembered that we had lived close to the Opera Populaire so that we could attend the operas more frequently. "You..." I said softly. "I was the reason for your parents' deaths! Me and my selfishness...all because of Christine" he said, falling to his knees and crying. My heart was torn at his confession and though I wanted to hate him for taking everything from me, I found I couldn't. 'Father always said I didn't have a hateful bone in my body' I thought as I took off running from his home, leaving him in his misery. Rushing upstairs, up to the roof I pushed myself. Tears fell from my eyes as my heart broke more with each step.

Once up on the roof, the chilly wind calmed my senses. The sun reflected off the snowy city like diamonds. It's splendor could match the stars themselves. As my breathing calmed and the tears dried, I found myself staring at an image of my mother. She frowned at me and shook her head in disappointment. "I raised you better than this my child. A man, who has suffered more then you know, is left broken once more. I know it hurts now, and it may always hurt, but forgive him. Love is a powerful feeling and it makes even the best of us crazy at times. He took you to his home to protect you. There is something there that neither of you know what to make of. His heart called out to you, you must answer the call. Remember, you are a wonderful and bright young woman. Your father and I are proud of you in everything you do. Not a day goes by that we don't watch over you, but we can only protect you from so much. Let this man in, let him protect you when we cannot. And do the same for him. A lonely and broken soul such as his needs love and kindness, but most importantly, he needs forgiveness. Show him that there is a place for him in this world, that he can be loved and he doesn't need to be lonely anymore. I can tell you have already begun to bring him joy. So my child, forgive him. We will always love you and though you can't see us, we will be by your side".

I stood in awe of the image before it was blown away by the wind and snow. Touching my face, I saw that I had begun to cry during her speech. The door behind me opened and I turned to see Erik there, leaning with one hand against the door. His unmasked side showing his agony and his hand over his heart. "Erik..." I said softly. "Beatrix, I'm sorry...I took away all you ever loved...I truly am a monster" he said, evidence of tears glistening on his face. Taking steps forward, I placed my hand on his cheek. "My mother would be upset with me to know I held a grudge against a man I hardly knew for something that happened 5 years ago. While my heart breaks to know that it was you who were the cause of my parents' untimely deaths, I cannot hate you. You protected me from Vayne and took care of me when I was sick, does that seem like a monster to you?" I said.

Erik looked at me, his hazel eyes confused. "I am a monster...you would understand if you saw my face" he said, looking awayfrom me. "We wouldn't know that until you chose to take that risk" I said, staring out over the city. Erik didn't say anything but when the door opened, he disappeared. Turning towards the door, I saw Fay and Balthier, along with Larsa, smiling at me. "Trouver son!" said Fay as she rushed towards me. "Madamoiselle, we were concerned as to your whereabouts when Madamoiselle Fay here couldn't find you" said Larsa. I smiled and patted Fay's head. "I'm alright Monsieur" I said. "You should head inside Beatrix. It's freezing out here and you'll catch your death" said Fay. Shaking my head, I smiled once more. "Don't worry Fay. I'll head inside momentarily. I'm just out here thinking" I said. She smiled and left with Balthier with her dainty hand in his. Larsa nodded with a smile before leaving.

Walking to the edge of the building, I put my hair up with the red ribbon. "Why would you forgive me?" asked Erik, his voice hollow and resonating with confusion and sorrow. "Because...5 years ago, before my mother died, she told me that even if something bad were to happen, being angry wouldn't solve anything. My anger wouldn't bring them back, no matter how many years passed. It would be wasteful energy and my wounds wouldn't heal. From a noble to an orphan in a short time, that hasn't bothered me. It's not having my mother and father beside me that rips my heart asunder. No matter what it was that I chose to do, they supported me. My father taught me music from the day I was born. From lullabyes to piano playing, he taught me everything. He even taught me how to compose music" I said softly.

Turning to look at Erik, I gave him a teary eyed smile. "My father would've loved to meet you. He and my mother always said that it's whats inside a person that makes them who they are, not the outside. We, unlike many other nobles, never fancied being with people of nobility. It was rather tedious to spend time hearing their stories day in and day out. They were all the same and my father found it to be more relaxing and happier to spend time with those who everyone called 'less fortunate'. He even opened his own music store to help those who wished to learn but couldn't pay a fortune to have lessons. The lessons were cheap but they got their moneys worth" I said before turning around.

"My mother, though not famous, was a singer. She would often lull me to sleep by singing while my father accompanied her voice with a melody. They had an unrivaled love for music and I know they would've taken to you quickly" I said, the tears softly falling as the crystals below danced upon my skin. A gloved hand came and wiped my tears away. "Such kindness is rare in this world. You are lucky to have had such a wonderful loving family. It makes it even harder for me to have been the one who ripped them away from you" Erik said. Turning towards him, I placed my hand on his uncovered cheek once more. "Erik, I can't say that I'm not hurt. It is as if a dagger was thrust into my heart and the owner of the knife was twisting the blade around. I want to hate you, but I know that it will solve nothing" I said, wiping his tears.

My heart broke more at the sight of Erik breaking down before me. Those who say the Phantom of the Opera was a monster have not seen him like this. A monster doesn't have remorse, nor do they weep. The man before me both wept and was overcome with remorse that it was breaking his heart once more. "Who was that girl you drew?" I asked softly. Erik looked at me, his hazel eyes calling out for forgiveness. "Christine..." he said, his heart breaking again by the mention of her name. I wept then for the broken soul before me. Wrapping my arms around him, I rested my head on his shoulder as the tears flowed rapidly down my face. Astonished by my actions, he froze up. All his loneliness, his sorrow, his despair fueling my tears. How long had he lived in the shadows? How long was he denied love and affection? How long did compassion turn the other way? We stayed like that for a few more moments and I vaguely remember feeling his cloak encase us both.

As my eye lids grew heavier, I felt myself drift off into a dream world as I could vaguely feel a gloved hand brush my hair out of my face and pick me up. The warmth of his body and the silken cape around me hastened the sleep process. When I was finally placed down, I could hardly register the down matress below me and with that, I was asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: The inspiration for this chapter came from hearing a piano cover of 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low by leonasparklesx on youtube. It is the same cover that is used in this song.

Trouver son- Found her!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to all who read this story! Your support means the world to me :)

* * *

The next morning I awoke to banging upon my door. "Beatrix! Hurry up! We need to get ready for opening night tonight!" said Fay as I sprung to life and got ready. Though I wasn't performing, I had promised to help Fay get ready. "Je suis réveillé maintenant Fay! Je devrais être prêt bientôt " I said, combing my hair before placing the red ribbon in it. Casting a look at the mirror to my left, I waved goodbye and left the room. An empty feeling coursed through me, but I shook it off as I saw Fay's smile. "prêt pour le petit déjeuner?" asked Fay. "Oui. Let us go" I said smiling as we both headed towards the dining hall. When we had arrived, we both saw Balthier and Larsa standing there to great us.

"It is a pleasure that you could join us today" said Larsa. I nodded and smiled before the four of us sat down. Breakfast was filled with animated chatter and laughter before the managers rushed into the room. "He demands his salary be paid? Oh of God in heaven! I thought we were finished with this pesky ghost business!" said Monsieur Firmin as he flung his arms in the air, exasperated by the note in his hand. "Plus he wishes for Box 5 be kept empty! How do we tell him that we already rented it out?" said Monsieur Andre. My face drained of color as I knew of who they spoke of. 'Erik' I thought as Fay looked at me. "Beatrix, are you alright?" she asked. "I am fine, do not worry Fay" I said, shaking off the managers' conversation.

Hours passed and soon it was time for Fay to get ready. I had helped her with her makeup and her hair before smiling at her and wishing her luck. "You will do fine Madamoiselle" said Madame Dollet with a small smile. Fay took a deep breath and smiled to her. "Merci Madame" she said as I patted her shoulder. "You have to go Fay" I said, noticing the others leaving. Fay nodded and skipped off to follow her fellow ballet dancers. "You are like a sister to her, non?" asked Madame Dollet. "Oui Madame. I consider her family as my family is no more" I said. "Madame Giry will be here to see the performance. It seems her daughter has returned home and she wishes to visit the opera with her mother" said Madame Dollet. "Is she here? Perhaps I will go look for her" I said smiling as I bid farewell to Madame Dollet and headed off to find Madame Giry.

'I still owe her my gratitude for helping me when I was ill' I thought as I drifted through the halls. As I was passing the entry to the stage area by the lavished lobby, I heard a booming voice. "Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?" snapped the Phantom. Sighing, I scanned the well illuminated lobby for any signs of a black cape, but alas found none. Madame Giry approached me with a beautiful woman behind her. The woman had blonde shoulder length hair and the look of a china doll with the most beautiful blue eyes. "Ah Madamoiselle Beatrix. You seem to have made a wonderful recovery" said Madame Giry, her tone steady but her eyes searching the area in a panic. "This is my daughter, Meg Giry" she introduced. "It is a pleasure to meet you Madamoiselle" said Meg. "As it is my pleasure to meet the daughter of the woman who saved me from certain death a while ago at the cematary" I said with a warm smile.

"However, is something bothering you Madame Giry?" I asked. She looked startled and was about to speak when the Phantom's voice cut through the air. "You have failed to pay me my salary. Your insubordinace will cause a disaster beyond your wildest imagine to occur. You wouldn't wish for a repeat of the last time, would you my dear managers?" he hissed. There was something bothering Erik, but what it was i didn't know. "He's back" breathed Meg, terror in her voice. "Who?" I asked, trying to feign naivity but earning a stern look from Madame Giry. "My dear, you know very well who it is. The Phantom of the Opera has returned and these fools of managers have once more upset him" she said. "But what has angered him, besides the box and the salary?" I asked. "Christine" Meg answered, her tone and expression grim.

"Christine?" I asked, my eyebrow raising. "She and her husband Raoul are attending tonight's performance. They are the ones who rented Box 5 under the impression that _he_ was gone" explained Meg. My heart stopped at this news, praying with all my heart that Erik wouldn't do anything drastic. Madame Giry grabbed my arm and told Meg she had something to talk to me about before taking me to the ballet mistress' room. "You must tell me every detail of your relationship with Erik" she said, her voice stern and demanding. "How-" I asked. "I'm not blind my dear. You lied to me the first day we met, but it seems my fears are worse then I had imagined" she said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean Madame?" I asked her. "I do not want the past to repeat itself. I believe you know the story of what happened 5 years ago?" she asked. I nodded, just trying to figure out how she knew Erik's name. "Madame Giry, how do you know Erik?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she sat there in silence. "He told you his name?" she asked quietly. Nodding, I was confused as to the change of demenor of the elder woman. "I had been studying to be a ballerina, one of many. We went to the gypsy traveling circus and one of the attractions had been Erik. He wore a burlap sack over his head but the Ringmaster ripped it off his head, exposing what lied underneath to the crowd. He was beaten and whipped, left crumpled in pain on the floor. When we all left, I headed back to see him strangling the Ringmaster with what is now called the Punjab lasso. He looked at me through the sack and I grabbed his hand, escaping with him as the police came after us. I brought him to the opera house and hid him in the basement, where it became his playground" she explained.

My eyes watered and I wiped them, my heart overwhelmed by compassion for Erik. Madame Giry smiled softly at me and placed her hand gently on mine. "I think my fears were misplaced. History won't repeat itself, rather I think you will be the one to break through his despair. However, you mustn't forget his anger" she said, warning me near the end. "Oui Madame" I said, standing up. She rose to her feet as well, the both of us heading back to the stage area where Meg was waiting for us. "Mama, it's Christine she's looking for you" said Meg, panic in her voice. "What is wrong Meg?" I asked. She turned to me and sighed. "The performance has started and while Christine and Raoul were seated, they heard a voice. It was taunting Raoul" Meg said. My heart filled with fear as the three of us ran to find Christine. "Anything else unusual happen?" I asked. Meg shook her head and I stopped running. "Madamoiselle?" asked Meg. "I believe I dropped my mother's necklace back where Madame Giry and I were" I said. "Do you need help?" asked Meg. "No thank you Meg. I believe your friend is your primary concern" I said smiling.

She nodded before going off to find her. "You are searching for him" stated Madame Giry. I nodded and looked at the floor. "Madame Giry, I believe her presence here opened old wounds. Even if he's hurting or angry, I will be there for him. It doesn't matter what the past holds, all that matters is helping him" I said. "He needs a friend Madame Giry. No one should live their lives alone" were the last words I said before rushing off, leaving a smiling Madame Giry behind. "Erik, you better take good care of this woman" muttered Madame Giry as she walked to find her daughter.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!

Je suis réveillé maintenant Fay! Je devrais être prêt bientôt - I am awake now Fay! I should be ready soon

prêt pour le petit déjeuner?- Are you ready for breakfast?


	19. Chapter 19

As I ran down the corridors, I searched all the shadows to find Erik. My feet pounded from the heels as I held my dress up, but it didn't matter to me. Making my way to the old Prima Donna's room, I pushed open the door and then rushed to the mirror. It wasn't locked and as soon as the bone chilling air made contact with my skin, I rushed down the corridor. The darkness consumed me as the musky scent invaded my senses. Tripping, I braced myself and crashed onto the ground. Pain shot up my body, but I pushed myself to make it to Erik. A sharp pain formed where my heart is. Clenching a hand over my heart, an image of Erik going beserk in his home met my eyes. Pain from his heart met mine and tears formed in my eyes.

My feet were surely bruised by the time I made it to the lake, but it mattered little to me. Treading through the hypothermia inducing waters, I shivered and turned blue as I made my way to his home. The iciness of the water made me vaguely remember the dream I had months ago. When I made it to his home, my bones had turned to ice and I lost the will to stand. Clutching my arms to my legs, I laid upon the ground hoping for warmth. As I began to drift out of conciousness, I saw Erik standing before me. "Do not sleep" he said, picking me up and bringing me to the room with the swan bed. "Here are some warm clothes Madamoiselle" he said, handing me some clothes. A vacant look was in his eyes and it seemed like he didn't fully recognize who I was.

Once I was dressed in warm clothes, he placed his cloak over me. "What were you thinking?" he scolded as I sat there shivering. "I-I wanted t-to make s-sure you w-were alright" I stuttered out as I slowly began to warm up. "I-I know th-that you know s-she's back" I said. Erik's eyes widened as a snarl escaped past his lips. "What do you know?" he hissed. Standing up shakily, I tried to place my hand on his shoulder, but I ended up falling over. My body's warmth wasn't returning and the distant sound of splashing met my ears. "Someone followed you?" he snarled, grasping the Punjab lasso. Horror crashed over me as Vayne came into view. The lasso dangeled dangerously in front of my eyes as he turned towards Vayne. "You led me straight to him. Bravo my dear, you have played your part perfectly" said Vayne, his voice silky yet venomous. Erik's eyes flickered dangerously towards me.

All the trust that I had built with him seem to be crashing down as he stared at her in disbelief. "Oh what is wrong Phantom? You didn't seriously believe her to actually _**want**_ to be with you? HA don't make me laugh" said Vayne. Erik had heard enough and turned around, trying to block out his words. "What would she want with you? Only a real man such as myself could ever earn her" Vayne said, his words sickening me. Standing up, I glared at the man before me. "How dare you speak of yourself so highly! A man who has to rape a woman is no man!" I said, Erik turning towards me. "You wanted it" Vayne said as he took a step towards me. "No I did not" I hissed. Vanye shrugged and smirked at me. "You are a beautiful woman, a perfect wife for myself" Vayne said getting even closer. Erik just stood by and I took a step towards him. Vayne pulled out a gun and aimed it at Erik. My eyes widened at his actions. "If you value your relationship with this...man" said Vayne as he spat the word 'man' out of his mouth as if it were something foul "then come with me and he will be unharmed".

Looking at Erik, I saw tears welling up in his eyes from Vayne's harsh lies. My eyes watered at the sight and I turned towards Vayne. "First, you must promise that you will not harm him even after I come with you and you must also promise you will not come looking for him" I said. "Of course my dear. This monster can stay in this dungeon for all eternity for all I care" Vayne said. As I walked towards him, I turned to look over at Erik from over my shoulder. He had turned away and his body was lightly shaking from his sobs. "Au Revoir Erik" I said as I came to stand beside Vayne. He placed his arm around me, filling me with disgust before aiming the gun at Erik and firing it. "No! You promised me you wouldn't harm him!" I cried as I was dragged away. "I lied my dear. I always get what I want" said Vayne with a smug smirk. "No! Let me go! Please, Erik! Erik, help me!" I cried out, watching as blood pooled from the wound in his shoulder. His hazel eyes met mine and my whole world came crashing down as I lost sight of him. My heart ripped apart at the seams as tears flowed uncontrollably down my face.

"Let me go you monster!" I snapped, trying my hardest to pull away. Vayne snarled and I felt the bottom of the gun smack the back of my head and then...darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading!

Au Revoir Erik- Goodbye Erik


	20. Chapter 20

This was originally going to be the prologue for a sequel, but the more I wrote the more it felt like it could've been added to this story. So it was! For the next couple of chapters this will be in Erik's POV! Thank you for your loyal support

* * *

Alone...a feeling I was used to. Years spent in solitude were no stranger to me, in fact it was my only companion before _she_ came. Once she came, my solitude had ended and my despair began to dissapate. I told her my name, gave her my trust and silently hoped she wouldn't betray me like Christine had. But she had. She left with the very man who had tried to force himself upon her. Lies, everything she had said had been lies. Sitting at my organ, I was left with a wound in my shoulder from that man's gun. Tears streamed down my face and my organ was littered with discarded drawings of her and songs that I had tried to compose, but the music just wouldn't come to me.

For the first time in 5 years, since she came, I could compose music again. The wounds inflicted upon me by Christine began to ever so slowly heal, only to be ripped asunder by her. My mask lay discarded by the lake, having been thrown in my rage. The hollowness in my chest a familiar feeling. Lies, every thing was lies! Her compassion, her words, everything she ever said to me were lies! How much must I suffer? God why do you keep up this cruel torment? My hazel eyes scanned over to the water, where a flash of red caught my eye. Getting up and trying to walk, I bent down to find my reflection staring back at me. The face of a monster with saddened eyes disgusted me as my ungloved fist slammed into the water. Picking up the red item, I saw what it was.

A red ribbon

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Clenching the red ribbon in my hand, the tears began to flow down my cheeks once more. Memories seemed to play out on the water's surface. Every time a smile was shown it hurt more and more. "You denied me and betrayed me" I said quietly as I stood back up. Everything was scattered around, broken glass from mirrors long replaced littering the ground. Everywhere I went was tainted with memories of her. Footsteps echoed in the distant halls, signalling me to an intruder. Picking up my mask, I placed it over my deformity and sat down at my organ. The will to harm whoever intruded faded as my despair grew once more.

"Oh Erik..." came the voice of my only human companion. "What do you want Antionette?" I asked, my voice lifeless. A soft sigh escaped her lips and I turned towards her. "What in heavens name happened?" she asked, coming to stand by me. "She left..." I said, trying to hold back tears. "She who?" asked Antionette. A sigh and the shaking of my head. "You know very well who didn't return last night" I said. "I had hoped she was with you" Antionette admitted. A harsh scoff was her response. "That little lying viper" I spat, standing up. Towering over Antionette, I looked down at her with lifeless eyes. "What happened Erik?" asked Antionette. "She left! With the patron!" I hissed, my temper flaring as I recalled the nights events. "Wh-what?" asked Antionette, her shocked face causing me to laugh.

"Surely you didn't think the girl innocent? What a splendid joke my dear" my temper flowing in my voice. "Erik, what on earth are you speaking of? She came here to look for you" Antionette said. "To hunt me down! With that patron nonetheless! Oh the cruel irony this is" I said, clenching my hands into fists. "I don't understand Erik, she came here to look for you because she was concerned with your wellbeing after finding out Christine was here" Antionette tried to explain. "Lies! Everything she's ever said were lies! She even fooled you Antionette!" I snarled. "But Bea-" she started. "Don't say her name!" I growled before grabbing the Punjab lasso and placing it around her neck. My anger was burning wildly out of control and it was only when Antionette's choking sounds met my ears did I stop. Releasing the lasso, I stared at the ground.

"Antionette, leave now. Your life is in danger here" I said, my voice depicting all the remorse and pain I felt at that very moment. Antionette held her throat, shock and a hint of fear in her expression. "Very well Erik, I will leave if that is what you wish. But know this, she wouldn't have lied to you. The girl held a very special place for you in her heart and dedicated every moment trying to answer the call of your heart. Hurting others isn't her nature. You are her friend Erik. She feels your pain as if your hearts are one, and not once did she remove your mask! You willingly told her your name. If that is not enough proof to convince you that she is innocent, then you truly are destined to live in solitude and shadows for your remainder of your life" said Antionette softly as she left.

Her words brought me pain. My heart and mind were both yelling at me that they were lies, not to be believed. Heartbreak and sorrow coursed through my body as I headed to the Louise-Phillipe room where she once rested. Curling up upon the bed, my sorrow sung me a bittersweet melody that lulled me to the realm of dreams.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

So many updates so soon. This is my way of apologizing to my dear readers for a long time of no updates. Still in Erik's POV

* * *

Pain. That was all I felt when my eyes unwillingly opened. The comforting darkness of my home surrounded me as if acting like a blanket trying to hide me from the world and it's cruelties. Beside me on the bed was the red ribbon she wore. Clutching it closer to me, I sighed sorrowfully and rolled over. "Monsieur?" came a soft voice cutting through the darkness. The voice caused me to sit up and glare at the intruder who dared enter my home. Slinking into the darkness with the Punjab lasso, I followed silently behind the entruder. In the light I was greeted with the small fairy girl. "Monsieur?" she called out once more, her feet dancing off the rocks that made up the floor of my home.

"Pardon my intrusion Monsieur, but I need information. My friend has gone missing, and Madame Giry told me to ask you" said the fairy girl. Stepping out of the shadows, I saw her smile. "Hello Monsieur. It is nice to meet you again, however I wish it were under better circumstances" she said softly. "Do you remember me?" she asked. Sighing, I sat upon my organ bench. "You are the fairy girl, correct Madamoiselle?" I said. Her smile grew, but it didn't meet her eyes. Her pixie face was stained with tears and her eyes twinkled like stars because of the tears still in her eyes. "Bea-" she started before I clenched my hand tightly, signaling for her to stop. "Pardon moi Monsieur. I will not say her name" the fairy girl said as she caught my reaction. "Wise decision" I muttered. "She's missing. They haven't found her from last night Monsieur, and the only lead we could have is that one of the cleaners said they saw Monsieur Solidor carrying out an unconcious girl in his arms with a gun slung over his shoulder" she said.

"They also said that once he left, there were blood splatters on the ground that seemed to have come from the girl. The cleaner didn't get a good look at the girls' features, so we don't know if this is her or not. I have a bad feeling it is Monsieur" said the fairy girl. Placing my head in my hands, I tried to quell the overwhelming eerie feeling in my stomach that warned me that something bad had happened to her. "Monsieur, you have blood on your shirt!" cried the fairy girl as she pointed to the white dress shirt I was wearing. "It's my own Madamoiselle, no need for alarm" I said calmly. She calmed down and sighed, catching sight of her ribbon. "That's hers! She always wore this as it was the last gift her mother gave her" cried the fairy girl as she picked up the ribbon. Another knife was thrust into my chest at the mention of her mother.

"She was here last night" I said. "Why?" asked the fairy child. "I brought her here" I answered. She still looked confused and I elaborated what happened. "So you brought her here to protect her from Monsieur Solidor, and let her go when it was time for the performance, only for her to return and Monsieur Solidor to follow her? And then she left with him?" reiterated the fairy child. I nodded, turning away from her. "Why didn't you stop her?" she cried. "Because she betrayed me! Everything she's ever told anyone have been lies! That little viper has ripped away everything from me!" I snarled as the fairy girl began to cry. "How could you say that? She is a kind soul who wouldn't harm anyone! You would believe a man who would force himself upon a woman against her wishes? Is it because of what happened with Christine 5 years ago?" the fairy girl snapped. "Madame Giry told me the tale of 5 years ago. Pardon moi, but hasn't she proven to you time and time again she isn't like Christine?" asked the fairy girl.

My temper snapped and soon I was throwing the lasso around her neck. "Prying little Pandora! Hold your tongue! You know nothing of the past or what has occured" I snarled, not pulling the lasso too tight. The fairy girl cried and I stopped, releasing her. "Monsieur...she needs to be found. I fear Monsieur Solidor has her!" she cried before rushing away. Walking through the passageways of my home, I came to the trap door beside the managers' office. Voices were talking loudly. "So you kidnapped her?" screamed one voice. "You know I always get what I wish young brother" said another voice. '_Larsa and Vayne'_ I thought, the latters name causing fury to course through me. "I do not care brother! You have no right to harm a lady, nor kidnap them" screamed Larsa. "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? I am older than you" snapped Vayne. "Father would not approve" said Larsa. "Well father is dead now! I'm the head of this family" spat Vayne. "You spread lies to him about her! All for you own selfish gain! How could you?" said Larsa.

"You care too much about a monster who will be captured and killed, then we will have more money for you dearest younger brother" Vayne said. "She cares deeply for him and you severed that tie! You want more deaths to be on your hands?" said Larsa, his voice begining to crack. "Dearest brother, didn't you want someone to play you to sleep? Wasn't that what you've always wished for?" teased Vayne. "Not against their will I didn't! You took Beatrix and forced her to play for us. You made her a slave Vayne! She's not a toy, nor a slave" cried Larsa. "Hush! People will hear" snapped Vayne. "Hear what? That you lied to be able to kidnap her away from a man who tried to hide her from you? I do not know who that man is, but I would rather him have her than you" said Larsa. "Leave her in the hands of the Phantom of the Opera? Younger brother have you lost your mind? She's much better off with us" said Vayne. "No she's not and you know that" Larsa hissed.

My hands clenched as the conversation went on, visions of Vayne's dying breath filling my mind. Seething with rage, I hid in the shadows as Vayne stormed away from his younger brother. Taking a step forward, I placed a gloved hand on the youngest Solidor. He jumped and turned to find me behind him. "The Phantom of the Opera" said the boy. "Oui Monsieur, that is me. But you know where _she_ is. Where is she?" I hissed. "She who Monsieur?" asked the boy. "Do not try my patientice child" I hissed. "I assure Monsieur, I really don't have slightest idea as to who you are referring to" said the boy. Holding out the red ribbon, the boys' eyes widened as his gaze met my own. "Beatrix" he breathed, now knowing who I was talking about. "You must be Erik, the one she spoke so highly of. My name is Larsa Solidor" said Larsa hastily, noticing my annoyance.

"Where is she?" I asked. Larsa looked down at the ground. "Monsieur, my brother has her locked up at home and oui Monsieur, I mean locked up. She can't move from her piano unless its to use the bathroom or to sleep, and she's forced to play at all times" he said sighing. "I'm sorry I couldn't help her..." said Larsa. "It's alright Monsieur" I said. "Please just call me Larsa Monsieur" said Larsa. "Well then, Larsa, how did she ended up at your house?" I asked, my temper trying to explode. "My brother hit her over the head with his gun, knocking her out Monsieur. Everything he ever said was a lie" said Larsa. In an act of unspeakable rage, I grabbed the boys' collar and snarled in his face. "She better be alive" I snapped at him. Larsa sighed and I placed him down. "Follow me Monsieur" he said softly.

My heart clammered against my chest. Every muscle was trying to calm the beast inside that wanted to kill Vayne for harming her. After moments of silence, I asked the boy the question that was bothering me the most. "He hasn't forced himself on her, has he?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Non Monsieur, he hasn't...at least not yet. I want to have a talk with you, Fay, and Balthier, as well as Madame Giry and Meg Giry to compose a plan to rescue her" he said. Larsa smiled softly at me. "I promise you Monsieur, she'll come back safe and sound". Glaring at him, I growled as my temper flared. "For your sake, you best be right". As Larsa opened the door, I saw the fairy girl, the British man with the upturned nose, Antoinette, and Meg sitting around. "Larsa!" cried the fairy girl as he shut the door. "He's here" stated Antoinette. "Who?" asked the British man. "the Phantom of the Opera" answered Meg. Standing in the shadows, I struggled to keep a grasp on my temper.

"He's in the shadows right?" the fairy girl asked Antoinette. She nodded and the fairy girl smiled in my direction. "Hello Monsieur" she said softly. "Monsieur, this is Balthier, in case you didn't know who he was" she introduced. "Madamoiselle, I know all who enter my Opera House" I said. She flushed in embarassment. "Well then. How are we rescuing Bea-" Meg started, but her eyes flickered over to me. "Madamoiselle Giry, it is alright that you say her name. It has been brought to my attention that she isn't to blame for this series of events" I said. "Beatrix is locked in your house, correct Larsa?" asked Antoinette. "Oui Madame Giry. So I'll release her when my brother heads out of town tomorrow. He'll be heading to our old estate approxmiately a day away from here. Upon releasing her, I will have Madamoiselle Giry and Fay pose as servants and Balthier a butler. And once I send for my carriage, I'll have Madame Giry waiting in it and Monsieur Phantom here pose as the driver" elaborated Larsa.

A memory of 5 years ago, when Christine snuck out to the cemetary to visit her father's grave and I posed as the carriage driver, flashed in my mind. The memory hurt, but not as badly as before. When the memory subsided, an image of Beatrix appeared before me. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. I wanted to reach out to her, but I couldn't. The feeling of attachment growing stronger now that we were apart. Placing a glove hand over my heart, I stood there unsure of what these feelings meant. It was different from how I felt for Christine. "You are thinking about her" Antoinette's voice cut through my thoughts. "For once in the many years I've known you, I have never seen you so confused Erik" she said, a smile on her face. "Antoinette, what is it I'm feeling?" I asked, genuinely at loss for words and comprehension of what was becoming of me.

"Erik, you care about this girl. Unlike with Christine, you aren't fueled by obsession, you're fueled by her compassion. She's different then Christine, yet very similar. Protect her, you never know where this road will lead. Perhaps this is the relationship you've needed all along. Let this friendship blossom Erik" she said before leaving me in the shadows. '_Beatrix wrote in her journal about trying to keep her feelings strictly friendship, but she knows that there is something more between us'_ I thought as an image of Beatrix playing the piano flashed through my head. '_Her song...comet. If she could become a comet, she'd surely stay by my side at all times' _ I thought. A sharp pain shot through my body starting at my heart, causing me to clench it. Hissing through my teeth, I fell to my knees in agony. The faint sound of screaming could be heard and an image of Beatrix in pain flashed.

Once the ordeal was over, I shakily rose to my feet and headed back to my home. "Monsieur?" came the fairy girl's voice from behind me. Turning around so she could only see the white of my mask, I responded. "Oui Madamoiselle?" I said. "Please...save her" she said, her eyes filled with tears. Nodding, I headed home to await Madame Giry's message for us to begin the plan. '_God, if you are taking pity on me for once in my life, I believe I have found something I want to protect. I know I'm no angel, but for her sake, I will be a guardian angel'_

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
